That's So Chad
by XxSimplyAlicexX
Summary: "I had just learned THREE things. First of all, these were MY children. Second, I was their father. And lastly, the one and only exploding ball of sunshine, Sonny Munroe, was their mother." Sequel to 'That's So Sonny'. Enjoy! xD
1. I Get Blackmailed By A Kid

**Lemme hear ya say heeeeeeeey!**

**So, I've been working on my new story, Smile (inspired by Avril Lavigne's song), and I have been working a lot on it, so I decided to fool around a bit on the computer typing random stuff and looking at my other stories for inspiration for a Channy one-shot. However, I looked through the reviews of "That's So Sonny" and saw that there were some people that wanted me to write a sequel.**

**So here it is, around a year later, coming up with a sequel.**

**Anyways, if you haven't read it, you can go to my profile, scroll all the way down to my stories and look for "That's So Sonny" if you wanna check it out.**

**Just so you know, this story takes place in the midst of "Cookie Monsters". Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this!(:**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Chad's POV_

"Fine!" a brunette screamed at me.

"Fine," I sneered back.

"Good!"

"Good!"

I watched as she stomped away as a dramatic exit. I should've called security on her, because ironically enough, the Mackenzie Falls set is a drama-free zone.

Excuse me, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper, to be exact. I'm sure you've heard of me. Well, of course you've heard of me. Who hasn't heard of America's Bad Boy? Obviously you have. I'm only the greatest actor of our generation for that matter. If you haven't… oh who am I kidding? That's not possible.

Oh, the brunette I was talking about a short while ago? That's Sonny Munroe. You may know her as America's Sweetheart. Or may not know who she is period. She's from that lame excuse of a show called _So Random!_ which was also known as Chuckle City (which again, it's questionable as to whether or not you know it). I almost felt sorry that she worked there… almost. That would mean caring. But of course at one point she did have talent. Pity she threw it all away by joining that childish show.

Sonny? Talent? Nah… that didn't work. She was a Random of all things.

I guess Sonny Munroe was different though. I figured she must be different if I had a designated time just to fight about some pointless topic she would come up with. It was hard to be mad at her though. With those big brown, child-like eyes staring into your eyes all the time, and her hair always smelling of strawberries, paired with her sickeningly sweet smile… dang she was cute.

Whoa, did I just say she was cute? Surely that was a mistake, a simple slip of the tongue. Why am I talking about her so much anyways? She doesn't matter. She's a Random. Ew.

All that matters at the moment, is me. After all, I am the greatest actor of our generation.

So after my daily fight with Little Miss Exploding Ball of Sunshine, I went into my dressing room. Not to change or anything, but just to watch me on that lame excuse of a plasma screen TV. Condor Studios has been really cheap with my lately. Sixty-five little inches wasn't enough. Of course, it was satisfying enough to watch me. I plopped myself down on the white leather sofa, trying to get myself in the right comforting position.

It took a good twenty minutes to be comfortable, but it was worth it. I figured I was going to be here a while. Other than the TV size, the lights were dimmed all the way and the curtains were closed, so it made the perfect mini-theater. There was even a popcorn maker on the side of the room.

"But Portlyn, I need to be free…" Mackenzie said from the screen, aka me. Dang I was good at acting. No wonder I was the greatest actor of our generation.

I started clapping for myself right then and there, something I always did when one of the most dramatic parts of the episode (this certain episode was the Christmas special… in the end he realizes he had a wonderful life). "That's good acting right there," I told myself, chuckling.

"I agree," a little voice chirped. I jumped slightly, because I knew EXACTLY whose voice it was.

The voice was clearly a little girl, probably around the age of 8. When you thought of little girls around that age, you probably think about that little girl in brown pigtails skipping around all happy, being so cute and innocent.

But this wasn't the voice of just any 8-year-old girl. This was the voice of the evil Dakota Condor.

Dakota Condor is the bratty, self-centered daughter of my boss. One thing you do that she doesn't like, and with a single word, your job can be taken away from you before you can say "Mackenzie Falls". Therefore, she pretty much got everything she wanted. Chocolate chip cookies? Done. A bike? Done. A house? Done. Whatever she wanted, she got. It was pretty scary.

"Hi Chad," she said in the most sickeningly sweet voice she could.

"Hey Dakota," I said nervously, but I kept my cool about it. One toe over the line, my job's gone. That was the drill. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing… just selling cookies," she said casually. I finally decided to look at her and noticed she was wearing a small pink uniform. A Blossom Scout uniform. With a box of Blossom Scout peanut butter cookies in one hand. "Cookies," she pointed. "5 bucks a piece. Buy. Now."

"Dakota," I said, trying to word this very carefully, or not my job was done. "I don't want any of your cookies."

"Buy them or else," she growled.

"But I don't even like peanut butter!"

"Today you do. Buy," she said sternly. "If you wanna keep your job of course."

That was just plain evil.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I grumbled as I pulled 5 dollars out of my wallet which was in my butt pocket.

"Believe it, Cooper," she snapped.

"Watch it… you don't want me to tell your dad," I threatened.

"Not if I terminate your job first," she giggled. "I can be grounded for a week at most. YOU on the other hand can be on the side of the street picking up trash in ORANGE."

I gasped. As if there weren't a trashier color to wear than orange. "It'd clash with my eyes!" I exclaimed.

"That's right," she smirked.

I handed her the 5 dollars. "You're almost as bad as Sonny. So persuasive," I said, jokingly of course. I half-smiled. Maybe I was just easy on giving her stuff. Either way, Sonny got her way with me whether she wanted a part in my movie, or basketball tickets (though I'll never make that mistake again), or if she would ask me, maybe a hug…

"You mention that pig again, I walk."

"What did you just say?"

"Huh?"

"No one calls Sonny a pig," a growled.

"Why do you care?" she growled back.

"Because I DO," I said threateningly, though it was a really stupid reason.

"Watch it Cooper. Your job's at stake."

"Try me."

She stared at me. "Look, I like Mackenzie Falls. It'd be a shame to replace my Mackenzie. Now, I'm going to give you ONE MORE CHANCE. You help me sell these cookies or else your job is as good as gone."

"Fine…" I said angrily.

"And I want an apology," she pouted.

"Fine. I'm sorry for defending Little Miss Exploding Ball of Sunshine. Happy?"

"No. At least ACT like you're sincere."

"Dakota," I widened my eyes to make the effect more dramatic. "I am truly sorry that I disagreed with you and I really hope you do come of forgive me."

She stared at me for a minute and said, "Okay, fine, I forgive you. I can't resist your Chadlyness charms… you're the greatest actor of our generation after all."

I sighed in relief. Then she added, "I expect you to be out of here in five minutes and outside Condor Studios."

I groaned, then she threw me a pink uniform as if she were expecting this to happen and a purple cast. "The cast really pulls on the old heart strings by the way," she winked.

A wink? Was this 8-year-old trying to flirt with me? Ugh.

"Okay, okay, I'll meet you outside in five minutes," I assured her.

Without another word, she took herself, her little wagon of bookie boxes that I had just noticed now, and the five dollars I gave her, out the door with a little grin on her face. She had won.

Dakota: 1 The greatest actor of our generation: 0 (plus 1000, just for being the greatest actor of our generation)

I groaned while a threw myself on the couch with my back down. I blinked once. Blinked twice. Then… it was absolutely blank.

~.~.~

The warmth from sunshine pouring in the room from the window found its way to my face, waking me up. I yawned and sat up. I rubbed my eyes and opened them, just to make a great discovery. I wasn't in my dressing room. Or on a couch.

I was in a rather elegant room, just to my taste. It did show similarities to my dressing room and my apartment, except this room was more spacious and bigger. I found myself on a rather comfortable bed, again very big. I liked this place. Problem was, I didn't know where the hell I was. And this fact frightened me half to death. I jumped out immediately. I looked down and noticed I was shirtless (since when did I sleep shirtless?) with nice but unfamiliar blue long pajama pants. This whole thing was completely foreign to me.

"Daddy!" a heard a voice of a young boy. I heard running steps, then a blonde boy with familiar brown eyes slightly opened a door on the side of the room that I hadn't noticed until now. "Oh good morning, Dad," he said politely.

I raised an eyebrow. Dad? I'm not a dad. Not a virgin, I admit, but not a DAD.

"DYLAN," a girl with familiar brown hair and beautiful, deep blue eyes came into the room. "THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO IT," she said looking at him accusingly. "I do it better than you."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Watch."

"Daddy…" she cooed, staring at me, "Can you pretty, pretty please take us out for ice cream to breakfast?"

"He's not going to -" the boy started.

"SH!" the girl turned around to him then stared at me with pleading eyes. The way she was pleading was so familiar, like someone was pleading to me like this before. I couldn't put my finger on it.

Seeing that I wasn't answering, she added "Before mom wakes up?" then pointed to the bed.

I glanced back to the bed in which I was sleeping in to find a woman I hadn't noticed before, around 25 or 30, very… attractive (because it'd be inappropriate to say "hot"). Brunette… pink lips… so familiar in a way, though I probably had never seen this woman in my life. I turned back around to look at the children.

These children, whether they were mine or not, had my blonde hair and blue eyes. Okay, so they might be my children. Or an REALLY uncanny coincidence. The boy looked like me. Except for the large chocolate brown eyes which were quite beautiful really. The girl resembled more of someone else, my blue eyes were a nice touch, but other than that, she had different features resembling another person…

Brunette hair… brown eyes…

I heard a loud sigh of relief come from behind me, a large yawn.

"Good morning. Mommy!" the children greeted her and ran over to the side of the bed. I turned around to watch what was happening.

"Good morning guys!" she chirped back in a melodious voice. She got up and started walking toward me, with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Chad," and she lifted herself towards me using her toes and delicately kissed me on the cheek.

Wait a minute, everything came rushing back to me, as a quickly put two and two together. I had just learned THREE things. First of all, these were MY children. Second, I was their father. And lastly, the one and only exploding ball of sunshine, Sonny Munroe, was their mother.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**So yes, now it's CHAD'S turn to visit the future. ;D**

**And because you stayed here until the end, here ya go. *hands out boxes of cookies* :D These cookies are free though. Not 5 bucks a piece. :S**

**I know, it's sort of similar to the original story, but I promise to change it up soon! Tell me what you think by reviewing and I hope that you enjoyed it. Thanks!(:**


	2. I Discover I'm Middle Aged

**Hey guys!**

**Yup, I'm back! I'm so happy and appreciative of the response of making a sequel… I was afraid that no one would like it! Just after one chapter, I've gotten 10 reviews already! Usually I only get like 3. So thank you SO much and I'm SO appreciative! Shout out to XxcoupleMsseddiexX for being my first reviewer on this story!(:**

**And knowing that all of you are Channy fans (*wink*), I have a surprise challenge for you! Or rather my friend does. Haha, my friend, luckylovexx, has posted a Sonny With A Chance/Channy competition for who can write the best Channy story! If you're interested, you can go to my profile and click on the link (it's the first thing on there, and it's the only link on there: you can't miss it) and review to confirm you're entering!**

**Anyways, thanks for supporting me, and enjoy this next Chadpter!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Chad's POV_

"Sonny?" I blinked.

"Um… yeah. Chad, did you suddenly forget your wife's NAME? I'm the mother of your children!" this model-like woman laughed lightly.

"Sonny Munroe?" I asked licking my lips. "Really?"

"Yes… if you suddenly want to call me by my old last name. You like Sonny Cooper better, you tell me too often," she joked. "C'mon, stop joking around."

"Um… okay?" I said, forming it into more of a question.

Silence.

"Babe, obviously you need some sleep. Get some rest. Or take a shower. Or even do jumping jacks… whatever it takes to calm you down," she kissed me on the cheek again. "I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast."

"EW, she kissed him AGAIN!" the blonde boy yelled. I forgot he was even there.

"Dylan, go into the kitchen for breakfast," the woman claiming she was Sonny pointed out the door. "That goes for you too, Holly."

"What's for breakfast?" the girl asked.

"… That's for me to know and you to find out," older, prettier Sonny laughed. "Just set the table while Daddy gets some rest and I wake up Chaz and Alice."

The girl skipped out the door like an angelic saint, much like the Sonny I knew. Of course Dylan seemed to take off after me, and what I use to do as a kid: bouncing off the walls to where ever I was going next. I chuckled at the thought. So that's how it'd be if Sonny and I had kids. I had been curious about that.

Don't ask me WHY I had been curious about that. In fact, the process in making a kid was… you know, a little disturbing regarding if Sonny and I did it. And thinking that in this fantasy world or dream or whatever that two kids just came into my so-called bedroom that I shared with a model who claimed she was Sonny that needed to wake up two more children… repeating the process THREE more times prior to the first WITH Sonny was just disturbing.

DIS. TURB. ING.

"Chad, get some rest, and come back out when you're better," Sonny said in a cheerful voice, hugged me, then made her way out the door. I counted to ten then looked out the door to make sure she was actually gone, then I locked the door.

First things first, I figured that I would pinch myself. You know, to wake up or whatever. Thinking that this concept would actually help, I repeated in a couple times with no luck, just a short sharp pain feeling all up my arms marking various ugly, red marks on my perfect skin. Slapping myself on the face a few times did no good either… but leave a stinging feeling on my cheeks.

Of course soon I caught on that torturing myself wouldn't help, so I tried closing my eyes and counting to ten, figuring when I got to ten I could open my eyes and I'd be in my dressing room again. WRONG. Now I want those 10 seconds of my precious life back.

So I went to the bathroom which was behind another door attached to the bedroom and soaked my face in cold water. This only stunned me and REALLY woke me up. I grabbed a blue towel (I swear that EVERYTHING was blue here. The walls, the towels, some of the furniture… not a problem for me considering it matched my eyes, but it was suspicious) and soaked up the 50 gallons of water I just put on my face, then looked up where there was a mirror.

I screamed.

Don't get me wrong, I was still a pretty man. But I had ALWAYS been a pretty man. NOW, I was like 30. Like MIDDLE AGED. Where did my youth go?

Then eventually my voice felt dry so I tried drinking some of the water from the sink. No way was I going back out there in front of what could potentially be my wife and children looking like this. And to think I wasted a good 20 minutes of my life trying to prove this wasn't real. Hmph.

I started pacing around the room, thinking. Now you see, if a NORMAL seventeen year old guy went to sleep and all of a sudden he was 30-something, he would freak out a lot. But see, I'm not a normal guy. CDC doesn't do normal. He's better than that.

So I only freaked out a tiny bit.

Well, I figured if this were real, then I might as well put a shirt on. I opened up my closet which a reasonable size I guess. Probably the size of my dressing room (yes, the whole dressing room including the living room, bed room, bathroom, walk-in closet, and hot tub) filled with guy shirts, pants, shoes (mostly Italian I noticed), ties, suits… just what I'd regularly wear on one side of the room. On the other, various dresses (short, long, sexy, elegant, sweet… everything was there), short skirts, short-shorts, T-shirts, and more lingerie than any woman possibly needed. It was very nice.

I decided to change in something comfortable. A nice white short sleeve shirt that fit a little tight around me, as it was a muscle shirt, one of the many leather jackets there were, and some dark washed jeans. I looked in the full-body mirror and decided that for a middle aged person, I didn't look that bad. I grabbed some shades on my way out, but then hesitated. Because when I looked down at my hand that grabbed them, I saw the one and only wedding ring.

Just like a gold ring. With neat engraved words written in calligraphy. I squinted closely at what it said. I read it out loud, "I love you. –Allison 'Sonny' Cooper."

I jumped a little when I heard my voice (which had gotten a bit deeper) say 'Sonny Cooper'. I had never thought of Sonny that way. Well, that was a lie. I have. But not seriously. Just for fun. A lot of people do it. Google it.

I slowly made my way to the bedroom where I unlocked the door. I took a deep breath, and carefully stepped out of the room.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**So… what'd you think? Tell me by reviewing below, and thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me that people read this. It feels like… an accomplishment, you know? So again, thank you!**

**Just to remind you that if you're interested in competing, go to my profile and click on the contest link. Review that story and enter and I wish you good luck! I might enter too!(:**

**Again, thank you SO much for supporting me by reading my stories and know that I'm extremely thankful!(:**


	3. I Didn't See That One Coming

**Lemme hear ya say heeeeey! :D**

**So yeah, I'm back. There's not much to say here except for here's the next chapter. Enjoy!(:**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Daddy is back!" a little girl with honey-colored hair and beautiful brown eyes, around the age of 2 or 3 she bounced up and down excitedly from her chair.

"C'mon Alice… eat!" Sonny chirped, holding a fork of scrambled eggs near her mouth.

I hesitated before answering, but hey, I'm the greatest actor of our generation. As long as I was in this parallel universe or whatever, I'd just ACT like the part of a father. A caring father I guess. I suppose that's what fathers were like. As tragic as this seemed, I've only seen my dad a few times. My parents divorced before I was even born. I was an "accident". My mom got me, and cared for me like any other mom. We're all each other had. We both moved to California, and the second she heard about Mackenzie Falls, she made me audition. My heart wasn't really into it, so I tried my best and auditioned for Trevor, the best friend. However, I was cast as the lead, Mackenzie, at age 13. It was brilliant from the first episode. Been that way ever since. Therefore, I was the greatest actor of our generation. I could do this.

"Good morning sweetie!" I stared at 'Alice'. "Sonny," I bent down and kissed her on the cheek. It warm, fuzzy shock went through me when my lips touched her skin. I liked it. Regardless, I could say I liked Sonny now, right? Because as of right now, I'm supposed to be married to her. I mean, I just kissed her, even though it was just on the cheek, and she didn't freak out. And it was… nice.

"I'm guessing Dad's better now," the girl that came into my room begging for ice cream said to me.

"There was never anything wrong with him, Holly," a boy with my blonde hair and blue eyes said. I grinned, staring at my mini-me.

"Chaz, you weren't there this morning. Even ask Dylan," she pointed to the boy that she was arguing with in my bedroom this morning.

'Dylan' replied, "I know! He didn't even agree to giving us ice cream for breakfast!" he was now looking at his brother.

"That must be serious…" mini-me realized (or, if I had heard right, Chaz said). "Dad," he stared at me with those big blue eyes now. "You okay?"

"Or maybe Holly wasn't persuasive enough," Dylan (I was pretty sure that was his name) stuck his tongue out at his older sister.

"I'm persuasive! I'm the greatest ACTRESS of our generation," she stuck her head up high. "Even ask mom and dad."

"Nu-uh! I'm way better. And I have mom's EYES… he always falls for it," Dylan rolled his eyes. "Of course, it's way reasonable. I'm only the greatest actor of ALL TIME."

Chaz butt in. "Okay, okay, we get it. You both are really good at acting. Better than me, I admit. But who are we kidding? Just pointing it out… When have I ever failed to get anything out of dad?"

"This morning when you didn't wake up," Holly pointed out.

"ONE TIME!" Chaz yelled. "One time and you're not trusted for the rest of your life!"

Overreaction… obviously Sonny's personality. What a contrast: my bad-boy cuteness paired with a sweet, over reactive attitude.

"Guys, guys stop!" Alice interrupted with her cute little childish voice. "I hate it when you fight. It doesn't matter. As long as Daddy is okay."

She definitely inherited Sonny's personality. Holly and Dylan were more an image of me. I was proud of them.

"Fine," Chaz grumbled.

"Fine," Holly said, confidently and maturely. Both looked at Dylan now.

He hesitated. "Good."

"Good!" Alice said cheerfully, obviously happy that she stopped it. You know, for a two or three year old that couldn't even feed herself, she was rather mature.

"Your dad will be fine," Sonny assured them. "He just didn't get so much sleep last night…" she winked at me, which made me a little suspicious. I mentally shivered at what she was suggesting. "In fact, we have something to tell you guys." She walked over to me. I had been surrounded by beautiful girls before, but for some reason, THIS one woman simply left me breathless. But I knew better not to act that way. I was the greatest actor of our generation, after all. "You wanna tell them?" this new Sonny questioned me.

Of course, not knowing a thing about what she was saying, I coolly responded, "No, honey, I think it'd make more sense if you told them…"

"Okay then," she smiled at me, then turned to our four kids and started rubbing her stomach. "You're going to have two new little sisters!"

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**So yep. Sorry for making this chapter short, but I hope to make the next one longer so yeah!**

**Anyways, tell me what you think by reviewing below and remember… I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**


	4. I Just Gave Myself Up

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the short update yesterday, but I'm happy that I got a lot of positive feedback on it! I appreciate that so much guys! You're the best!(:**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!(:**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Twins?" I thought aloud.

"Yes, twins," Sonny looked at me skeptically. "You've known this for a while now."

"Yes… yes…" I calmed myself down.

"Yay!" the two girls cheered, whereas the boys smiled, obviously not as excited. I muted out everyone's voices in my mind.

I had just barely learned the names of all my children, and now she tells me she's having 2 more? Crap! And if this is real life (which it MIGHT be considering I couldn't wake myself up from this what-I-thought-was-a-dream… and if it wasn't a dream maybe this means I'm in the future), then I was completely toast. SIX KIDS. SIX. I didn't plan on having ONE of the little monsters. Kids are monsters. Dakota was just an example. Well, maybe one wouldn't hurt. I had to say I adored the idea of having a few little mini-me's around. But SIX? With Sonny? No, no, no.

NO.

But what was I supposed to do? Freak out completely and lose my coolness completely? No. Absolutely not. I couldn't. Freaking out and losing my coolness was NOT an option. You know why? Because I am Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation. I'm not a regular guy. And any regular guy who just got this news would probably have fainted. So I didn't faint.

But… I might've fell.

And I was maybe kinda-ish unconscious.

But I wouldn't know exactly, because all I saw was children cheering, then I blinked, and a half a second later, I'm on a couch (probably in the living room), my head in Sonny's lap and as I could feel her eyes staring down at me along four other familiar pairs.

"Chad?" Sonny shook me gently. I wanted to respond, but I couldn't exactly. Maybe this was all in my head. Maybe this was just a dream, just like I thought. Maybe if I just stayed like this and blocked everything out of my mind, I'd wake up, on my couch, in my dressing room, helping the little monster sell cookies like I was supposed to.

"Do you think he's okay?" a familiar preppy voice asked lightly, the type of voice you'd hear from a little blonde girl in pigtails, chewing bubble-gum while getting into her mother's gossip magazines.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," a familiar comical voice murmured back. "Dramapants will be fine," he chuckled lightly.

"It's probably just another Chad thing," the sound of Sonny's soothing voice met my ear. "He has fainted a few times before. No biggie."

Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't faint. I tried to open my mouth and argue, but I stayed silent. It was like there was a force that wouldn't let me communicate. This was just so frustrating. I was running out of patience. It's almost like when you pretend to sleep just so you can hear people talk about you, then you end up hearing something about yourself that you didn't want to hear. It frustrates you. And as much as you want to 'wake up' just to make them stop, you just can't.

"Wait, so what exactly happened again?" another male voice came into the picture.

Sonny started to explain. "Well, we were in the kitchen when I told the kids that they were going to have two little sisters, then Chad fainted, I dragged him up here, and called you guys."

"Hasn't he known that you were going to have twins?" the preppy voice questioned.

"Yes…" Sonny said a bit suspicious. "He was a little confused this morning too. I figured it was because he needed some more sleep."

"Or he could've been overwhelmed with the fact that there are going to be 6 little kids running around the house by the time you're due. Back in the day, Chip probably never dreamed of having a single one," the comical male voice chuckled again.

"Probably," the picture-blonde voice agreed. "Maybe reality finally got to him."

Why couldn't I just speak up already? I wanted to speak. I even TRIED opening my mouth, but I just couldn't. Like my brain and my body weren't communicating with each other. I just lay there, perfectly still.

"This is the last one… er, two… Sonny?" a nervous male voice chuckled. His voice seemed to always come across as nervous.

"Probably. Seven might just about kill us. We could barely make it with Holly," I could picture Sonny with her big, toothy, too sweet smile on her face.

I could hear a snicker from someone. "Chaz was the challenge…" the 'funny' male voice pointed out.

"Very true," Sonny giggled. "Chortle."

'Chortle'? Really?

"I think Nico and I are going to wait a while," the bubblegum-mouth girl giggled.

Nico? Well, that'd explain the 'Dramapants' part. Wait…

"Look guys! Chad's waking up!" another girl voice exclaimed. Her voice completely changed, but the way she said my name.

Sonny, Blondie, Freaky Girl, Nico, Nervous Guy…

Oh my God. Randoms. Randoms.

"RANDOMS!" I screamed, opening my eyes, clearly seeing their oh-so familiar faces. "What the hell?"

"Chad! Calm down," Sonny held me down, her eyes now filled with concern. She looked at her cast mates (or former cast mates now, if this was really the future).

"Chad will be Chad," Nico chuckled.

Sonny replied immediately. "No… I think there's something wrong with Chad."

"Well, I'm a doctor," Freaky Girl (you would know her as "Zora") said.

"You mean you PLAYED a doctor in a movie," Grady grinned.

"I know I did," she spat. "I did technically go to medical school."

"Technically," Sonny repeated. She turned back to me. "Chad, you're okay right? Should Zora check you out?"

I glanced back at her. I hesitated, then shakily said, "I think I'm okay."

"Obviously something's wrong with you," Tawni said. "C'mon, let Zora check him out. It'll be so quick."

So I apparently had no say in what was happening. Zora was now the only one in the room with me, eyeing me suspiciously, paying close attention to my every move. She reached into her dainty purple crocodile skinned hand bag and pulled out what looked like torture devices. "This won't hurt Chad…"

I blocked her voice out of my mind and just stayed lying there. Her personality, pretty much the same. Less freaky, maybe. She was definitely more mature (if that was possible). She was definitely the smartest of the Randoms. Her look was completely different though. Her long, unnatural straight red hair brought out her brown eyes with freakishly long eyelashes. Her clothing style was definitely both loud, yet celebrity expensive. She looked like one of those girsl wearing converse on the red carpet and flipping off the photographers. Reminded me of a redheaded version of Britney Spears and Avril Lavigne. Freaky scary.

She was now shining a flashlight in my eyes. "Well you seem physically fine. Sit up."

I did as I was told. "I don't get why this is necessary."

"It's VERY necessary," she informed me. "It helps me see what exactly is wrong with you."

"Nothing's wrong with me."

"Not physically," she agreed. "Maybe it's a mental issue?"

I hesitated. "Maybe."

"Ah, so it is?"

"I never said yes."

"You didn't say no."

I sighed. "You're still your normal self. You still crawl in vents?"

She seemed surprised by the question. "No… why would you ask?"

"Just wondering. All that time I went to the prop house and how you'd be in the vents or the… Egyptian thingy," I said.

"It's a sarcophagus!" she said a little ticked off.

I grinned. "Greatest actor of our generation doesn't listen to history or whatever. I have people to do that for me."

Her eyes widened, and a creepy little smile sprouted on her face. Oh my God. I just realized what happened.

I just gave myself up.

"Zora -"I started, but she ignored me and interrupted.

"I figured it out! I know what hap -" she said rather loudly, but I covered her mouth before the others could hear outside the door.

"SH!" I whispered. "Don't let the others hear!"

"So how did you -?"

"Sh!"

"But –"

"SH. Tell no one. Go."

She nodded, and then left the room without another word. I could hear her outside the door, "He's fine, guys. I can't see anything physically wrong with him."

I covered my face with my hands in shame. I had failed to stay in character.

I was still the greatest actor of our generation, just for the record.

It was all over. I had failed. For the first time in my life. I leaned back on the couch and tilted my head back. I groaned as my mind slowly digested all this information. I started from the very beginning. Maybe this would help my mind in order. Start from the most obvious, then start moving into the more complicated. Go through the most sensible ideas to the statements that were almost incomprehensible. I guess it couldn't hurt to try.

My name is Chad Dylan Cooper. I woke up this morning. When I woke up, I was 30 years old. Correction: I AM now 30 years old. This isn't a dream. I am married to Allison 'Sonny' Munroe. Sonny is my mortal enemy. Well, WAS my enemy. We now have four kids. Yes, again, this isn't a dream. Holly is the oldest. She has my blue eyes and Sonny's brown hair. Then there's Dylan. He has my blonde hair and Sonny's brown eyes. Both have my personality. Chaz is one of my favorites (if a Dad can pick favorites, I figure he would secretly). He is my mini-me. He has Sonny's personality. So does Alice. She's the youngest. She has honey-colored hair, a mixture of mine and Sonny's. Sonny is now pregnant with two more kids. It still isn't a dream. I'm going to have six kids running around this house. Oh yeah, I'm in a house. Hollywood, I'm guessing. It's probably about lunchtime now. I'm on a couch in this home. I was just visited by the Randoms. And this isn't a dream…

No, this wasn't a dream.

But no matter how many times I said it in my mind, I couldn't find myself to accept it. So this little exercise was pretty much useless. Because almost all of those statements were incomprehensible. For my mind to process all this information within a few hours was pretty much impossible.

But I guess at the moment, my mind was fairly organized. Organized enough for me to understand what was happening. And I wasn't going to freak out. I couldn't.

Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**The End!**

**Haha just kidding (though you probably already knew that)!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Tell me what you think by reviewing down below and I cannot tell you enough how much I appreciate you all reading this! Thank you SO MUCH and I hope to update soon! See ya!(:**

**Peace out suckas!**


	5. I Decide To Trust Britney Spears

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating as much. But I have a good reason! I didn't want to… Just kidding!**

**Haha, it's actually because I've been updating my story "Smile", and because I do editing late at night, I'll correct something, then replace its content with the WRONG CHADPTER! So I had to rewrite that Chadpter just now and replace it. Revise, Rewrite, Replace. So I'm tired…**

**But that's not the only reason…**

**I have to tell you… I have an exclusive, super-duper, outrageous, cool awesome, mysterious, unknown, super secret! And you're going to be the first ones to know! Keep reading this Chadpter until the end, and it will be revealed!**

**So, until you reach the end of this chapter (which will be in maybe… 8 minutes tops?), the secret is still a secret. Enjoy!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Chad's POV_

"Chad?"

I heard almost a melodious voice say my name when I opened the door to get out of the room. "Sonny?" I responded. I was now face-to-face with her and… _the Randoms_. It was as if I were in a cheesy Twilight movie thingy where I was surrounded by vampires that were threatening to drink my blood, though the only notably gorgeous Random was Sonny (to me at least). Either way, an uncomfortable cool breeze ran up my body starting from my toes, probably just my imagination.

I must've had an unpleasant expression on my face, because Tawni (I was guessing it was Tawni by the blonde hair and perky brown eyes) ran up to me putting her hand on my forehead, probably checking for a fever. "Are you sure he's okay?" she said to her former cast-mates, though she was looking and me and squeezing my cheeks.

"He's fine… physically," the now unrecognizably spunky, unnaturally red-head said. Zora's voice seemed to have a soothing effect on me, which was a change to her younger spine-chilling squeak that I usually heard from the Randoms' vents in their 'prophouse'. "Maybe it's a mental thing?"

"He's CHAD. He's always mental," Nico (I could just tell by his arms, though his clothes was somewhat decent than his usual casual-wear) chuckled.

"Yep…" Grady (the only blonde guy of the Randoms, but was almost unrecognizable, seeing he was thinner and gained some muscle) said.

Wow, the whole cast was definitely different now. It was scary. I had to say they did look better than they did as their usual selves. Time had certainly been kind to them.

"Well, maybe he'll feel better after going to the red carpet event tonight," said Tawni, still examining my face, who was a little too close to my face for my liking.

I stepped back away from Tawni. "I assure you guys, I'm fine," I said, as confidently as I could. I was, after all, the greatest actor of our generation. "Sonny and I will be at the red carpet ceremony. No worries."

"Maybe he still has some sense in his mind," Zora said quickly, probably trying to avoid anyone thinking she knew my secret.

"Well, hope you're okay, Chad," Nico said, genuinely. I could just tell. This caught me off-guard however, knowing that we usually hated each other, and he'd be the one coming up with clever insulting nicknames for me. Of course he still used them. As a joke I guess. A token of the past.

I figured that was the most logical statement. Of course, nothing about today has really been logical at all. Or sensible in any way.

"Same here," the rest of the cast grumbled, except for Sonny who was grinning in an apologetic way.

Sonny finally spoke. "Sorry guys," she said addressing her cast mates. "I guess there's nothing wrong here. It's just that he seemed a little foggy to me… maybe Hollywood's getting to me after all these years."

"It's fine, Sonny. We still care about Chad," Tawni giggled.

"Yeah…" Grady agreed.

Nico replied right after their comments, "Not that we get along or anything."

The cast laughed like it was some big joke, though after all these years it probably was. I fake chuckled along with them.

"And Nico, Tawni, you don't really need to take the kids," Sonny said, phrasing it as if she were continuing an unfinished conversation I was left out of.

"Oh no worries!" Tawni laughed. "I'm sure they'd love to spend the day with their Uncle Nico and Auntie Tawni… you and Chad need some alone time anyways."

Nico chuckled, "They'll be fine. They just got in our car not too long ago, so there's no going back now."

"Of course," Sonny beamed. "I guess we'll see you all at the red carpet? And Grady… you're bringing Chloe right?"

"That's the plan. Got a babysitter for little Amy," he replied promptly, the smiled. "I'm guessing that's your plan?"

"All set," Sonny said confidently. "Maybe Nico and Tawni can relate once they have a kid or two."

"We may or may not have one in the process," Nico said casually, as a joke.

Tawni formed some words between her light laughs, "We've been working on it. Six would be too much though."

"Haha, guys," Sonny laughed lightly, mimicking Tawni.

Grady checked his watch, "Well, we probably all have to go."

"The kids are probably getting impatient," Nico agreed. "Congratulations again, Sonny, for the twins."

"Thanks," Sonny beamed, patting her stomach.

Sonny showed her cast mates out the door (though I had a feeling they'd been here enough times that they had excused themselves before), except for one.

The spunky, red-headed Britney Spears. I had forgotten completely about Zora until now. She had been almost silent during their whole conversation. Like me. Considering I didn't know what exactly to say the whole time but 'I'm alright' and 'I'm fine' when I had to.

"Chad?" she said a little quietly and hesitantly.

"Yes?" I stared at her, questioningly.

"Can't I just tell Sonny? She's your WIFE," she pointed out. The word gave me a mental shiver. "Please?" her brown eyes were pleading me.

I sighed, "I'm new here, but I'll pull some strings, and I'll get used to it. After all, I'm the greatest actor of our generation." I grinned to myself.

"Ugh. You give yourself away too easily. I don't know how the others can't see you're suddenly acting like your 17-year-old self," she crossed her arms.

I chuckled. "I have to say, you're more intelligent than they are. Much more… observant."

"Duh," she scoffed, then a sneaky smile pulled on her face, as if she had a plan, then it disappeared. "So what about telling Sonny?" she questioned me again.

I hesitated. I couldn't believe that I was actually thinking about this. But I was. Should I tell Sonny? Or would she think I was completely crazy? And then she wouldn't trust me. But I hated keeping this from her. Or from anyone for that matter. And to think it wasn't even the end of the day yet.

But, in a way, I was almost glad that Zora was clever enough to get it out of me. To get my secret out of me.

I guess it'd be easier if I told Sonny. In fact, for all I knew, this could be a dream. And I control my own dreams right? I can do anything in my dreams. I'm CHAD DYLAN COOPER, of course I can!

Of course if this were an actual dream, I would've waken up by now. Right?

Everything was so confusing.

I must've had a confused look on my face at the moment, because Zora asked me again, "If you trust me, you would let me tell her. It's for the best." She bit her lip as my mind tried to process what she was saying. "I've known you since I was TWELVE." She paused again, as if she was starting to say something, then stopped her point.

"What's your question?" I asked.

She sighed, then replied promptly. "My question is, do you trust me?"

After moments in deep thought, I hesitated before saying, "Yes."

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**There you go! Another update! I'm sorry that it's a little slow, with all the small-talk and everything, but I hope to get on with the story soon enough! Don't worry! Remember to tell me what you think by reviewing below. Thanks for all your support and everything! I really appreciate it!(:**

**Now, because you've stuck with me this far, and I know that you are all aching to know… here's my exclusive, super-duper, outrageous, cool awesome, mysterious, unknown, super secret! So… you're going to be the first to know… *drum roll*: That I'm starting a SWAC competition on FanFiction! WOOHOO!**

**And it's so exclusive, that the competition is not even starting until TOMORROW! Gasp! So now that you guys know… you can get ready for it! All details and rules will be up tomorrow, so make sure you check back at my profile often to see!**

**Just a heads-up, the competition will be focused on who can write the best summer romance featuring Channy, Tawnico, or both!**

**Leave a review below telling me you're interested in competing, and I can PM you some more details before the challenge is even up!**

**Thanks again! Xoxo(:**


	6. I Make A Deal With The Devil

**Hey guys!**

**Just a heads up: I posted my competition up, with details and everything. If you're interested, please review one of my stories or PM me and I'll get back to you! Because I know you writers out there are REALLY talented, and I would be honored to give you feedback and read your fabulous stories!**

**So… on with the story! :D**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Chad's POV_

"Then I'm going to tell Sonny," Zora promptly informed me.

"No!" I retorted. "You CAN'T."

"Why not?" she stomped her foot, probably going for that 'adorable' look, but it didn't work on me. It NEVER works on me. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I can look past things.

Because I can't be broken… fifty percent of the time.

"Just… because!" I argued. "She's going to think I'm insane! What if YOUR boyfriend told you that he was seventeen?"

She just rolled her eyes at me. "My boyfriend IS seventeen. I'M seventeen. And it's not such a big deal. You were seventeen just six years ago!"

"Yes. Six SHORT years," I pointed out, dripping with sarcasm. "Now I'm like 30-something!"

Zora sighed in frustration. "It's not such a big deal, and you're not thirty, you're TWENTY-THREE. And honestly, I don't see why you don't want to tell her! You should!"

"SONNY HATED ME BEFORE, I DON'T NEED HER TO HATE ME HERE!" the words escaped my mouth at the top of my lungs, and my eyes widened when I realized what I said as I watched shock register on Zora's face.

After a few moments with her mouth opened, she finally was able to speak. "Do you love Sonny?"

"What?" I asked as my brain tries to search for an answer.

"Do you - ?"

"I heard you the first time. Let me think." My brain scrambles around to search for an answer, but I can't find one. I don't hate Sonny. No, but I don't want to admit to myself liking her. I mean can't. I mean, I can't admit anything if I don't like her right? But…

I stay silent because my answer I finally come up with is preposterous. I immediately close my eyes tightly and freeze as if waiting for something bad to happen, only to reopen them a few moments later to see Zora looking at me skeptically with her arms crossed, realization coming to her face. After meeting her warm, curious eyes, I look down at the floor and shuffle my feet.

"After all this time…" she murmured. "Even when he was 17…"

"I never said that I -" I started, but I stopped myself hoping that she would help me.

After a few moments of staring at her, she finally gave in. "Fine. I'll help you…"

"Yes," I rejoice, until she continues.

"IF you do something for me."

I look at her skeptically. "What's the catch?"

A devious smile crawls on her face. I had just made a deal with the devil.

~.~.~

"NO. I'm not doing this," I mutter under my breath, though I'm already in the driver's seat, fastening my seatbelt on.

"You agree to," Zora chimed. "And Sonny said it was completely okay."

I start pulling out of the driveway of what I suppose is my Hollywood mansion. It's a rather nice day, the California sun beaming down on us. This gives everyone in the state a pleasant warm, fuzzy feeling in their stomachs and wants to be all fun and smiles all day. The perfect day to go to the beach or do something fun. NOT take a girl shopping for who knows how many hours and hang around various dressing rooms.

"Seriously, you're famous enough. I bet you have a million dresses. Do you need to buy ANOTHER ONE?" I get frustrated again.

"It's the RED CARPET. Of course I need a new one," she scoffed as if it were obvious. What a diva.

"Well then, why can't your boyfriend drive you?"

"Because!" she pouted. "I want him to be surprised! Plus, you owe me," she smirked triumphantly.

"Shut up. We get in, get out. Pronto."

She looked at me and scoffed again. "Dreamer."

"You know this is probably the last thing on my to-do list right? Correction: it's not even on my to-do list, because I don't want to do this in the first place!" I say flustered.

She laughed her devilish, attractive little laugh. It was a little frightening. "Why do you think I made you do it? I know people, Chad. This is torture and a task at the same time."

I sigh. "You're as bad as Dakota Condor."

I didn't think that I'd get blackmailed by a kid in THIS world too. Ugh.

"Psh… I'm not THAT bad," she says. "And this isn't too bad either. It's not like you're paying for it or anything. I have my own money. You're just my transportation. And my "

"You have a car," I pointed out.

"True," she replies. "But it's more fun like this. You're car is nicer. And this way, I don't have to drive. So stop complaining. It's just going to be longer the more you complain."

I think about this for a second and realize that it's something not worth pushing. "Fine," I sneer. "So what help are you going to give me?"

"Firsties," she said as if she were five-years-old. "I'll give you some advice."

"Okay, what is it?" I asked impatiently. It was bad enough that I was taking her shopping. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do shopping. He has people do that for him.

"Well… she's your wife, so don't get so freaked out if she kisses you a lot. I mean a lot."

My lips formed a firm, uncomfortable line while I soaked the information in. "Okay," I said uneasily. "What else?"

"Well… er… you brought money right?" she questioned me, curiously with hope in her eyes.

I hesitated before saying, "Yes…" I quickly added, "I'm not paying for you though."

"Psh, I know that," she rolled her eyes. "Who said we're just shopping for me?"

"What?"

"C'mon Chad. You need to look good for the Red Carpet too. You can't go looking like… well that," she wrinkled her nose in disgust while gesturing to me.

"It looks cool," I say coolly.

"It looks like you stepped out of 2010!" she sneers. I sigh and look at her with the 'duh' look on my face. Then she sighs and gives in. "You know what? Once I'm done with you, you'll look good. Trust me."

I wrinkle my nose at the thought. It was going to be a long day…

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**And here's the end to another Chadpter… sigh. This isn't my best chapter, but hey, I updated! I've been kind of having writer's block, and I can't get idea flowing out of my head. But then when I do have an idea in my head, I don't know how to let it flow in words… so sorry if I disappointed you! I'll try to do better soon!**

**Haha, tell me what you think by reviewing below, and remember to check out my competition if you're interested and… yeah. Haha, see you guys soon!**


	7. I Feel Like A Freakin' Ken Doll

**Hey guys!**

**I haven't updated in a while, and I probably won't update as regularly because of school and everything, but I'll do my best! And because I promised to try and do better for this chapter, I made it longer and a little more exciting (I hope…) so yeah! Enjoy!(:**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Chad's POV_

I've had nightmares before. Yes, CDC has nightmares. That doesn't mean anything scares me though, it just means that I have dreams about unpleasant things. Like spiders for example. I'm not scared of spiders (well… little ones…), yet I have had nightmares about giant spiders stealing my hair conditioner while I sleep (ugh… now that's a scary thought!). Or once, I even had a nightmare that Sonny hung me from a cliff and stole my Mackenzie Falls Season 3 boxed set. Even scarier, I've had nightmares where I've had to go shopping with Britney Spears (Britney freakin' Spears!) while she threw clothes on me like a Ken doll in the middle of the freakin' store.

That nightmare has finally come true.

"Orange clashes with your eyes…" Zora wrinkled her nose while ripping an orange tie off my neck. "So we're not going with it."

"OW!" I jumped. "Greatest actor of our generation needs to be treated with respect!"

She just rolled her eyes then went on trying to find the best color of tie. "I wonder what red looks like…"

"Just go with BLUE!" I shouted. "It matches my eyes. Never clashes. It'll be fine. Just stop!"

She looked at me as if I'm the stupidest person in the world. And I assure you, Chad Dylan Cooper, is nowhere NEAR stupid. In fact, I have HIGH intelligence. "BLUE is TOTALLY 2009, Chad. Get real."

I groaned. I know nothing of this world. Even worse, right then, she pulled out what I think is the girliest, most Barbie-like tie ever: hot pink with light pink stripes. "Ooh pink!" she squealed with delight and putting it on my neck against my will. "It's SO CUTE!"

"I don't wanna look cute, I wanna look GOOD," I sneered. "There's no way in HELL am I wearing this."

She scoffs. "Fine. If you're going to be so stubborn…"

And to think this was only the beginning. I was so anxious to get done with her shopping (which lasted three freakin' endless hours and she ended up getting 4 dresses, 5 sets of jewelry, 8 pairs of shoes… don't get me started on what she got at Victoria's Secret), and only now I realize that she planned to drag me through Hell and back. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have a sixteen year old dress you up in front of what seems to be a billion people? In public? And even worse, considering I'm the greatest actor of our generation (and apparently Freaky Girl is some singer or whatever), the paparazzi is all around us. See, I'm a celebrity, so I can spot a guy hidden in some bushes or whatever snapping shots, and I've seen this TOO much of that today.

I'm just about to snap.

"Stubborn? You're the one who is dressing me up like a… Ken doll!"' I muttered under my breath, though she made it obvious that she heard it.

She scoffed and held up a purple and green tie next to my face. "I'm HELPING you. This is what you agreed to. Remember?"

"I don't remember this being on my wish-list."

"Too bad. Oh, and earlier while I was in the dressing room of Victoria's Secret…" she said while I shivered. "I called the mega-limo to pick us up at seven when we're ready to go at my place. Then we'll pick up Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Chloe… everybody!" she exploded in excitement. "And we'll be at the event by eight!"

"That seems a little late. For an award ceremony." _Especially the red carpet_, I thought.

"Meaning we'll be fashionably late. And they won't start without us anyways... we're too important. Geez, Chad, you really need to keep up on these things," she said as if I were the stupidest creature in the world. (Again, I assure you I have very high intelligence.) "This looks nice…"

I put on the silver tie that she held up against my face, and decided to agree, because not only did it look great on me (well, after all, I'm the greatest actor of our generation. I had made IT look good.), but because I wanted the shopping to stop. I was even happier I wasn't a girl. I could just imagine Zora or… or Tawni throwing dresses on me and doing my make-up. Shiver. "I think I can work with it," I said. "I'll just use a suit I have at home and we can-"

Zora scoffed. "We need to get you a NEW suit!"

"Great…"

Luckily this went by a little faster. I grabbed about five black suits and tried them on before Zora approved one (they all looked the same so this I didn't get… I guess I'll never truly understand girls will I?). I still felt like a life-sized Ken doll (I cannot stress this statement enough). "How's this one?"

"Classic… sophisticated… I like it," she chirped.

"It looks exactly like the first one I tried on," I argued.

She waved her hand like I've seen girls do on TV when they think they're right. "That one was too boring and cliché."

I groaned. "Okay, okay, fine, we'll get this one. Can we go now?"

"Fine. You seem like you're in a rush."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly enjoying these moments we spend together," I muttered.

She just sighed, muttered something under her breath which I couldn't exactly comprehend. I groan while I storm back in the dressing room to get back in my regular clothes. On one note, I kind of wanna know what goes on in Zora's mind (no matter how much I have to go through). On another, I'm just relieved to get out of this horrid place.

We bought our things (my total was nowhere near what Zora spent… a honking 1,450 dollars and 42 cents) and walked out. Or at least I TRIED to walk out. I ended up carrying Zora's one-hundred shopping bags.

And CDC does not do shopping bags. He does people to do it for him (yes, I'm THAT good).

"Hurry up!" she complained.

"I don't do shopping bags," I said in a similar tone. I figured that I had more of a right to complain, so I used it.

She rolled her eyes. "You're the one who agreed to do this."

I finally got to the car and just dropped all the bags, then opened up the trunk. "Well you didn't necessarily tell me the Terms and Conditions. Nor did I sign any papers."

She scoffed as she helped me shove all the bags in the trunk. I don't know if she noticed, but I purposely avoided anything that said Victoria's Secret on it. "Well if you didn't agree I would've told Sonny. But if you wanna back out of the deal now, I can always tell Sonny anyways."

"Not now," I said sharply. "I've been THROUGH Hell and back. I'm NOT giving up."

She smiled her sneaky smile in triumph. I scowled, because as much as I hated to admit it: She was winning. Leave it to a Random to show me up. Geez.

We drove back to her house (thanks to the GPS… Zora may be smart, but she's horrible at giving directions… especially when she's texting her boyfriend) continuing our conversation, which was pretty much just her clever, kiss-up, and threatening remarks to my attempts of compromise, which followed the much complaining we were both flinging at each other. It was almost like me and 17-year-old Sonny. Except no 'fine, fine, good, good' fights.

You know, those fights are the highlight of my day. And one of those could really wake me up right now.

We finally got back to her house, where her boyfriend greeted us at the door and punched my shoulder (in the guy way that people greet each other with… dang, no wonder girls think we're violent) then offered to take Zora's shopping bags, which I happily accetted. Zora and I walked into the mansion (it was impressive… not my taste, but impressive that someone so young could own it), and while Zora magically disappeared, I spent some time talking to her boyfriend.

I rubbed my eyes a little, which confirmed my suspicions about what I thought.

The familiar blonde hair, and blue eyes… dang, that was Wesley. Mini-Mac. No wonder he was my Mini-Mac, because I almost mistaked (is that a word? Oh well, CDC just made it one) him for myself. Yes, I can't believe I just said that, but it was true. And it was almost freaky scary.

"What's up, Big Mac?" he chuckled like it was an old joke.

"Pretty good, Mini-Mac," I played it cool like I did when I was 17.

Oh, who am I kidding? I'm always cool. CDC NEVER loses his cool around anything and everything. Yep, you heard me. Well… there are a few exceptions. Including people who rhyme with Funny Ronroe. Of course, 'Funny Ronroe' doesn't count, because I'm still debating whether or not she's real. She could be an angel for all I know. A perfect, innocent, cute little angel.

Stupid cute.

"Guess my Zora fixed you up?" he raised an eyebrow in question.

I groaned. "You have NO idea."

"Yeah, she's a piece of work… I wouldn't say your wife's Little Miss Perfect or anything either though," he smirked, then laughed uncontrollably because my wife probably was Little Miss Perfect.

And Little Miss Sunshine. And America's Good Girl. And Hollywood's Angel. The list goes on and on… Cutest in Hollywood.

Stupid, stupid, stupid cute. Darn her cuteness.

I laughed too, of course going along with what I had originally wanted to do. All I could do now was hope that Zora knowing about my 'secret' will just be a big help for me. Of course, so far, all that's led me to do is stand awkwardly in the middle of a pink, bra store while Zora tried on things that probably shouldn't be mentioned.

You'd think I'd like this, because I'm a guy, but of course the honking wedding ring that every girl noticed right off the bat was a bit of a turn-off. Because I'm a married man. To Sonny Munroe. Or I guess Sonny Cooper. I guess that's not so bad… apparently we enjoy each other's company enough. To think I had FOUR kids with her, going on SIX. I wonder if she's good in –

I stop my train of thought after realizing how sick-minded I could be… I may be 30-something, but my mind is still that 17-year-old ruled by his hormones.

I quickly go through the exercise I had come up with to calm me down while Wesley supplied the conversation. I am Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm married to Sonny Munroe. We have kids. She's pregnant now. With twins. Dang, we got busy fast… gah, sick-minded hormones! Not the point. I'm thirty. Well, twenty-three according to Zora. At least I think that's what she said. I'm going to the red carpet tonight. With Sonny. And she is my wife. And we have children. And she's pregnant… with twins. And she's my wife. Did I already say that? UGH!

"—and that's how it really is… Zora will be Zora though," he shrugged then turned to me as if I were supposed to respond. The problem was, I wasn't sure how to respond.

"I agree man, yeah, sure," I said while nodding my head. I guess if it works with girls, it can work pretty well on guys.

Wesley looked a bit unconvinced, but luckily let it slide. "Anyways, I'm sure Zora is going to want to fix you up. Good luck." He said it in a jokingly way, but of course, his eyes tell me he means it and that I'm going to need it.

"Thanks dude," I said while punching his shoulder (in that friendly guy way, ok? Chill.). He grinned then I realized why he brought up the topic because right then, Zora grabbed my arm, leading me to the depths of Hell.

A.K.A Her walk-in closet.

~.~.~

"I'm one pretty man," I winked at myself in the mirror. And I had to admit, for a middle-aged dude (er… 23), I was still pretty dang smooth. No wonder Sonny fell for me. Of course for her and me to be married then I would have to possibly feel the same way about her and if she loved me, that means that I loved her. And I supposedly still love her.

And she loves me. As of this moment. Was it a bad thing that I liked that feeling?

I never really thought about it. Or at least when the topic came up I always pushed it aside. I guess that still left the question though, dawning on me every single freakin' minute of my life. What did I think about Sonny? Did I really hate her? I mean, I can't say I hate her… but do I like her? Apparently enough to marry her. But what about as of right now, as of being seventeen, me being a real actor and her being a Random?

Well…

Maybe. That'd have to be my answer for now.

I lost my train of thought when Zora started spraying a bucket load of this man cologne on me. I had just put on the new suit and tie Zora got for me, and a pair of Wesley's shoes (amazingly the same size as me, so I didn't have to buy new ones… thank God I didn't have to go through that form of torture), and I did look pretty smooth. As for my odor though, I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the poison she was spraying on me. "Ew, what the hell is this?"

"Girl Dozer," she leaned forward to me, took in a deep breath, and sighed in admiration. "Wesley uses it all the time. It always gets me."

"This stuff?" I sniff my shoulder. "Dude, this reeks of chocolate, something pink, and… and Zac Efron's socks!"

"Point exactly," she said while batting her eyes. "Sonny will fall in love with it. She always does…"

I don't know whether or not to like this fact, but I grin at the thought of Sonny being all over me. And the kids will probably be away… so it's just me and Sonny… and…

Of course, my thoughts are disturbed by the scent of Zac Efron's socks. I immediately hate the scent. "I refuse to wear this!"

"Fine, I'll just go ahead and tell –"

"Fine, fine, I'll wear it," I groan. And then to make sure she knew that I was making an effort, I added, "I'll even take the bottle of 'Girl Dozer' if you don't mind."

"Nah, you already have a bucket of the stuff at home. In honor of Grady and Nico… they invented the stuff anyways," she shrugged. "How they could make something so heavenly…"

Oh, so the poisonous smell was created by Randoms. Why am I not surprised?

"Okay, so maybe you don't like it," she started by seeing my facial expressions. "But hey, it helped me win the cookie battle with Dakota. Little brat got what she deserved," she chuckled an evil chuckle, then went on with straightening my suit.

Cookie battle? As in selling cookies? Was that what the little devil wanted me to help her with yesterday when I was in my dressing room? Maybe. She wanted me to wear pink too. Ugh pink… I now officially hated the color.

Another thing, had it only been yesterday when I was 17 and in my dressing room watching reruns of Mackenzie Falls? Time seemed to have dragged out. It seemed like years since then. I guess theoretically it would be. But if I hadn't fallen sleep on my couch, could I still have been back in Condor Studios, selling cookies with Dakota and still being able to see Ms. Sunshine for our daily argument? The concept seems foreign. I shrug it off anyways.

She sniffed my shoulder again. "Ah… yes… it works. Sonny will be all over you."

I grinned. "Isn't she always?"

"Psh… I'm happy to inform you that YOU'RE the one that fell for HER. It took a few months before she decided to marry you," she piped up. "You're lucky you have her, Lover Boy. Don't think otherwise for a minute… of course, I can just see it. You started FALLING for her the minute you lost the Musical Chairs Challenge," she smirked.

"I didn't FALL…" I retorted.

"Nah, Earth just rotated the wrong way," she scoffed with sarcasm. "Face it, Cooper. You're in love."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are too!"

"Si!" she said… I have no idea why at some point in the conversation she chose to randomly speak Spanish, but she did. I guess that's what happens when you have conversations with a Random. "You agree with me now," she stuck her tongue out.

"Damn it," I muttered. "I'm able to trick Sonny when I do that."

"Sure, Weird Beard."

Wow. They (or at least Zora) knew EVERY thing. Every single little detail of my life. How did I let this happen? The Randoms infiltrating my privacy! This was absurd! Of course, naturally, when you're married to someone, I suppose you're supposed to know about each other and so would your closest friends… ugh, there's another thought. The Randoms? My friends? Ah, the more eager I was to wake up from this dream.

If it was a dream… it has to be a dream, it isn't possible not to be. Is it? GAH.

"Just don't blow this, okay?" Zora said, now deeply serious, not in a threatening way, but not in a 'teehee, haha, I'm your best friend' way either. "You and Sonny have been through SO much… first date, first kiss, Tawni's skinny jeans…" she shuddered at the thought. "I even remembered when you got jealous because Grady and Sonny went on a date."

"Grady and Sonny went on a DATE?" I asked. "Why didn't she tell me? How? What? When?"

"She fake-dated you too," he pointed out. "So I really didn't see why you were so jealous… and obviously you're jealous right now," she snickered.

"Oh so it was a fake date… got it," I said, cooling off. She did have a point though.

Why was I jealous? That question would be left unanswered. For now.

"I still remember the kiss cam too…" she started.

"Don't. You. Dare." I had just remembered that day when Sonny used my tickets irresponsibly and had her lips all over that guy. That, strange creepy guy. I was like fifty times hotter than him! Still am hotter than him, in fact. If Sonny wanted to kiss someone, she could've just asked me.

…

I didn't say that last part. Again, teenage hormones. Yeah. That was it.

"Just don't blow it, promise me that, okay?" she returned to her deeply serious tone.

He chuckled in my usual way (which some people fine arrogant… pfft), "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, what's the worst that can happen?"

To my surprise, she hugged me, in a friendly way, nothing more. Then, she whispered in my ear, "Sonny loves you. Please don't hurt her." As she pulled away, we exchanged understanding glances, and I found myself grinning at the thought.

_Sonny Munroe loves me._

~.~.~.~.~.~

**So… what'd you think?**

**I know, I know, it's a little boring, considering Sonny wasn't in here at all, but I figured that this would be more of a transition Chadpter, showing that Zora will be to Chad as Tawni was to Sonny in That's So Sonny (of course, Zora is deciding to have a little fun by putting Chad through some extra torture…).**

**Again, this is a transition Chadpter… Sexy Transition. ;D**

**I hope to update soon enough! Don't forget to tell me what you think about this Chadpter overall by clicking that wonderful blue button down there and voicing your opinions… I appreciate it so much! Thanks again!(:**


	8. I Realize I'm In Love

**Hey guys!**

**So I realize that I need to do better updating this story… sorry. I just came back from vacation, so now I'm getting back into things! I can't wait to continue all three of my current multi-shots which are coming along pretty well (thanks to you guys!). I promise to have the newest chapter to **_**Smile**_** and **_**Outlaw**_** out soon.**

**Until then, enjoy this next Chadpter!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Chad's POV_

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. "Hey Zora, I think you actually did pretty good job for a Random. I kinda li—" But I couldn't finish my thought before she dumped a bucket of silver glitter on my head. As she spread it around my hair, face, and clothing, I just about exploded. "What the hell is this?"

"Glitter," she replied calmly.

"I already knew that," I growled.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because _maybe_ I want to know why you dumped it on me! What, you're going to put blue lipstick on me now? I'm not Ke$ha!" I complained.

"Calm down, Chad. I know what I'm doing. You have to keep up with the trends: Vampires are totally in!" she rolled her eyes as if it were obvious.

"Oh, so I'm Edward Cullen now? Yes, that's an improvement."

"You don't have to be so sarcastic all the time. In fact, most guys were dying to be Robert Pattinson in 2011."

"Were," I point out. "Then isn't this Twilight stuff old?"

"_Twilight_ is old. _Midnight Sun_ just came out a few weeks ago."

"_Midnight Sun_?"

"It's Edward's version of _Twilight_. It's caused uproar from teen Twilighters everywhere."

"Great. So that's the reason why me, father of four kids, soon to be _six_," a part of me died when I just admitted I had kids, "Has to go to the Red Carpet looking like Ke$ha and Edward had a freakin' baby."

"Duh," she said. "Because at least if you don't get an Emmy, you have a chance for being best dressed. I did a pretty good job though, and you got nominated for a lot of stuff I don't really care about, so maybe you'll get both. Hm."

"Of course I've been nominated numerous times… I'm the greatest actor of our generation, aren't I? I still don't agree with this though," I shook my head violently, desperate to get the glitter off. And it worked… a little bit. I was still covered in it, and after a while, I figured it was too much of a hassle to get off.

Zora had won this time… but the war was still on.

"But you really don't look THAT bad for a 28 year old," she shrugged.

"Twenty eight? I thought you said I was 23," I cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't keep up with your age! I have better things to remember, you know."

"So you were lying when you said I was 23?"

"No, I was proving a point: That you're not in your thirties."

"Twenty eight is way close to thirty!"

"What's the difference?"

So first I'm 30-something. Then I'm 23. Then I'm 28. Now I'm unknown. Well that's just fantastic. Doesn't confuse me at all (note my sarcasm).

"The difference is five years," I said, just to answer her question.

She sighed. "Wow. I admire your great intelligence."

I chuckle, even though I know she's being sarcastic. In return, she smiles slightly. Then she adds, "Get outta here, I need to change."

Knowing Zora, and especially after this long day with her, I know that when she says 'get out' you better get out, or you might as well be digging your own grave. I practically run out of there, just to be safe.

~.~.~

Soon enough, we're in a stretch limo and we're picking everyone up from their Hollywood homes. Zora had given me specific instructions: only make small, polite, and somewhat pleasant talk with everyone. Be as charming as possible. And according to her, I've got as much charm as a dead slug.

What a lie. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I've got PLENTY of charm.

As much as I hate to say it, the Randoms clean up pretty nice. Tawni in her sparkly pink dress that any preppy blonde chick would be stunned over. Nico and Grady in their regular black suits and a hint of glitter (which makes me feel a little bit relieved, even though they have the slightest touch and I look like a unicorn threw up on me… glitter is glitter). And of course the Mack Falls cast looked flawless, though Chloe laughed at how much glitter I had on. Of course, I just chuckled with her… no need to explode. I'd just get revenge on Zora later.

I didn't see Penelope there. Hm.

Sonny shocks me most of all, in a revealing aqua dress that flows down her body, showing off the small bump of her stomach that I hadn't noticed until now. She was clutching a silver Gucci (yup, I know my brands) handbag in her perfectly manicured hands. Even her hair is done in loose curls around her perfect, angelic face.

If my wife could look amazing just out of bed in the morning, then words couldn't describe how she looked now.

I guessed that telling her she looked great would be considered 'small, polite, and somewhat pleasant talk'. I was her husband after all. I might as well be able to say it, right? Of course, if I had the chance to talk to her alone. I figured that would be a good idea to talk to her privately. I mean, we were married, so we would have to put up with each other. And there must've been a reason why we got married. We must've loved each other a lot.

You know, the idea of being married to Sonny Munroe wasn't so bad. Maybe the fact that I had spent the whole day being annoyed by Zora, not Sonny, helped the idea grow almost normal.

Almost. I still had the mind of a 17 year old guy, and regardless, I was too young to be having thoughts about who I was going to marry. Or have a family with. Or anything at this point. All

I smiled and just complimented everyone the whole time. If I had befriended the Randoms… I don't know what I was thinking, but because I had, I might as well get used to everything now. If this is how it was going to be, then it was how it was going to be.

Finally the limo stopped and we got greeted by flocks of photographers, the flashing lights almost blinding me. To my luck, I found a pair of sunglasses in an inside pocket… no doubt Zora tucked it in. Sometimes you have to appreciate that little monster.

One photographer, appearing to also be an interviewer, pulled Sonny and me aside, flinging questions at us and Sonny answering confidently, almost like people throwing bananas at fast-eating monkeys. It was hard not to feel awkward at the moment, considering I had little if not no knowledge of anything really, but I tried to answer as much as I possibly could.

"So, we hear that you're pregnant? With twins?" the interviewer gasps as if this were some forbidden secret. "Tell us the deets."

I watched as the interviewer scribbles down her notes while Sonny spoke. "Yes, two girls," she said proudly while rubbing her stomach. "And I'm due next week. Gosh, I can't wait to see them. And I already love them so much." I just smiled and nodded. Lately, it's been working wonders for me.

"When are you due?" she asked.

"In two weeks."

"Wow, that's pretty soon. What are your thoughts?"

Sonny pulled off the perfect smile. "It's being able to gold a bundle of joy in your hands when you realize that all everything was all worth it. I still remember every one of my kids being born yesterday, all different. It's such a… magical experience. And you can ask any mother in the world."

"Beautifully said Sonny," the interviewer smiled back. "I'm sure Chad feels the same."

"Of course," I said shortly, not wanting to look stupid. Then I added with a grin, "I can live with two more mini-versions of me and my Sunshine right here," I kiss her slightly on the cheek, going for it with the least amount of hesitation I could.

Both girls laugh, and Sonny hits my chest lightly and jokingly. Though it wasn't exactly funny, more charming in my mind, but either way, I chuckle along. I'm the greatest actor of our generation after all.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from being late for the show… go in, you lovebirds! We're all rooting for Team Channy!"

Channy? I shuddered at the name. It sounds like a disease… but I suppose it's better than Stemi right? It sounds like a freakin' flower.

"Thank you!" Sonny chirped as she wrapped her arm around mine and we walked into the building.

~.~.~

We found our seats easily: dead-center and in the front with the rest of our old casts. I figure that it's because we're going to win so many awards, so I'm looking forward to the event. I lend my hand out to Sonny, don't know why, but it seems natural. Like instinct. She takes it and squeezes it reassuringly.

"How are you feeling?" Sonny asked. "You were a little fuzzy this morning."

I thought about this. "Pretty good," I said, because even after all I've been through today, I can't say I feel like I'm going to die. In fact, sitting next to her made me feel calm and happy… though I'd never admit to it in real life. "Maybe it was because of this," I gestured to where we were. "I'll admit, I'm a little nervous. What about you?"

She smiled her big, toothy grin that I had to admit I had a certain like for. "Confident. I'm sure we'll both get something."

"We're sitting here in the front, I'm sure we'll be lucky." I grinned. "You look amazing."

"Thank you… I guess it was worth the torture of Tawni dressing me up like a Barbie and pouring glitter on me," she laughed. I get the feeling that Tawni and Zora are somehow closely related. "Poor Nico, watching all the kids. They should be in bed soon though. Rita's watching them."

I first want to question who Rita is, but it'd probably make me look stupid so I don't. "That's good," I said. "Tawni did a fantastic job."

The lights started to dim, but I saw Sonny's face blush pink. She bit her lip and let out, "You don't look too bad yourself, Cooper."

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, what are you supposed to expect?" I chuckle. "I say we're a pretty good couple."

"A perfect one," she agreed. "Good luck." And with that, her soft lips gently pressed against my cheek, and I suddenly got this warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach. I wanted to say good luck back, but I'm speechless, because I realize that I enjoy the kiss a little more than I should've. I tried to make sense of it as the show started, but I couldn't come to a conclusion. I found myself push the thought away as the show started.

Yes, there was a reason why we were in the front: I win 7 awards during the first hour, Sonny gets 6, which isn't as great as it seems. Do you know how hard it is to pull out seven different speeches out of your head? Lucky for me there wasn't much to say: just thanking my wife, kids, and friends.

Other than the speeches that seemed to last a million hours each, everything went by pretty quickly. Best Actor of the Year (me, of course), Best Villain of the Year ('surprisingly', Tawni… hm), Hottest Couple of the Year (of course me and my little Sunshine… gosh darn it, this world's getting to me… damn it, I just did it again. Who says gosh darn it?)… the list goes on. Of course my cast and the Randoms weren't the only ones to get awards, though it seemed that way.

After three long hours of clapping, cheering, and giving speeches, the last award was about to be announced: Best Major Liplock.

Best Major Liplock. I, for one, was excited to hear about this one. A good liplock on screen is always enjoyable to watch. Even if you find that you despise the lucky guy who got to kiss whoever the hottie little actress was. Best part about it all, you got to see two liplocks: the one on the big screen, and then, when the winners accept their reward, they have to honor to act it out in front of the whole audience, live.

I've had a few amazing liplocks on stage myself, so…

Lemme remind you: I'm still a seventeen year old guy at heart, ruled by his hormones. Please, keep the snarky comments to yourself. I thought you were fans about this "Channy" crap, right?

"Our nominees are… Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber in _Say That You Love Me_, Josh Hutcherson and Jennifer Lawrence in _The Hunger Games_, Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson in _Midnight Sun_…"

_Oh, so that was the vampire crap Zora was informing me about, _I told myself. It took me a few minutes before I realized that the host was pausing as if it were some dramatic moment… I almost want to yell him to hurry the hell up, but he finally says the last couple before I lose it.

"Chad Dylan Cooper and Allison "Sonny" Munroe in _Falling For The Falls, The Movie_."

I just about die. Because first of all, I would never dream about – well, I would never have pictured it happening in real life – making out with Sonny on screen, because she'd never agree. Of course now that we're married, I suppose that that's pushing it.

Second, this parallel world is really getting to me. I almost didn't register Sonny's name, because I'm so used to hearing Sonny Cooper. You wouldn't believe how much they all would say it in the car, especially Nico's remarks to Sonny… "We never thought you'd last, to tell the truth. But we all had to admit, Coop and you did look cute."

I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts I barely managed to hear what Sonny said, "I can't believe we won!" I must've been so panicked about the idea of being a nominee I didn't even hear the host say 'winner'.

"Me neither," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but the words come out wrong. She's so excited, she doesn't notice though.

"Who knew that a movie of our lives would get an award?" she smiled.

Movie of our LIVES? What? "Not me, that's for sure," I said, with a weak smile.

Before I know it, I'm watching a movie clip of Sonny and me, not 17, but not 30-something as we were now. It looked like we were at a cheesy carnival, so my best guess is that it was the Randoms' set we were acting to be on.

"So just friends?" Sonny asked.

My whole body tensed up as I 'thought' about it, then finally agreed with her. "Just friends."

We both walked in separate directions when suddenly, I asked, "Hey, friends can still hugs right?"

"I hug the Randoms, so yeah," Sonny smiled.

"Well then… get over here," I grinned, opening my arms out towards her as she walked back over, trapped in my embrace.

After two seconds we pulled away, so I figured that 'liplock' in the future meant 'embrace and you're good'. But of course, I'm wrong. Because before we completely pull away, we look into each other's eyes, and I just go for it: a sweet, short kiss, but a kiss. And I can barely believe it.

When the screen faded into black, I knew it was time to go up on stage. No matter how shaky my legs felt. I made my way up to the stage, still holding hands with Sonny.

I stared out into the large audience, feeling like a speck of dust. I never got nervous like this. Never ever. It wasn't the fact that I had to kiss Sonny Munroe, because it's not like I've never wondered about it. I mean, any guy wonders what making out with certain girls will be like. Look it up. I just never thought that my first _real _kiss with her would be in front of a million people plus millions more while it was streaming live across the country. And what if I did it wrong? What would happen?

I bought some time by letting Sonny do the speech. Lately, she had been a lot smoother with words than I had today, so it was best for the both of us. I even started to listen and admire what was very obviously practiced, but natural speech. But as beautiful as it is, I couldn't help myself.

Right in the middle of her speech, I pulled her gently by the hand she was still holding and grabbed her, my hands around her waist and everything. It was unexplainable, and I still don't know why I did it. It just seemed natural, like the hand holding. Without any explanation or any reason, I crashed my lips into hers.

First, she seemed alarmed, but slowly worked into it as her lips molded in with mine. Before I realize it, her arms are wrapped around my neck, her fingers grabbing onto my hair passionately. For such an innocent girl, she's a hell of a kisser. _I find that she's playfully challenging me to step it up a level, which I happily do. I never had kissed to passionately before, so this experience is new to me, and I only crave more of the feeling. It's only when I feel like I'm going to suffocate, when we both pull away and gasp for air._

_The audience went wild at the scene. I could even see some banners saying "Forget Robsten! Team Channy!" or something of the sort. But it all doesn't matter. All that mattered was how much I missed out. How much time I spent trying and denying being attracted to Sonny in any way at all, when I knew it was completely the opposite. Everything she did drew me in: her smile, her laugh, her eyes… and the baby bump she had obtained was just a reminder of it._

_You know how people say you'll know when you're in love or not? Well, I guess I should say it._

_I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and I'm in love with Sonny Munroe._

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**Wow. I just finished this chapter. I feel like I've accomplished something so big that everyone needs to hear it… "I JUST UPDATED!" I'm so happy, because I haven't updated in so long, and now… I just feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :)**_

_**Haha, don't forget to tell me what you think by reviewing below, and I promise to update more often with this story, **__**Smile**__**, and **__**Outlaw**__**. I'll get back to writing ASAP! And just remember, I appreciate all of you. Without you guys, this story would've never existed in the first place! Hope you all have a fabulous day! :)**_


	9. I'm Not The Greatest Cook

**I'm back! :D I'm feeling pretty happy. I can't say that I've been updating quickly, but I've been making improvements. I've also noticed that I've really dragged out the story so far… **_**That's So Sonny**_** only had like 7 chapters. I guess I'll have to wrap this up soon!**

**My goal for this story is to get at least 90 reviews (I can't expect much, with Sonny With A Chance ending and all… but I think it's a good goal). I've been extremely happy that you people keep reading my stories, even though the show itself is long over.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Chad's POV_

I still can't believe what had happened. My first kiss with Sonny Munroe. Well, maybe not my first kiss technically because it's logical that people would kiss before they marry and all that, but to be technically technical, it was my first kiss with Sonny Munroe. Right?

I'm laying on what is supposedly my bed, shirtless (apparently I own no pajama shirts), staring at the ceiling. It's pretty relaxing as far as relaxation can go at the moment. I mean, really, what would YOU do you if found that you were a 17-year-old stuck inside a… God, I keep forgetting my age.

First thing's first, I might as well adapt to life here because it seems like that's how it's supposed to be. Not that I disliked it here, per say, but you don't get too enthusiastic about staying in a place for so long after going shopping with Zora. Maybe I did like her better as the furry freak listening to me through the vents. Creepy, I know, but standing in a bra shop with a honking wedding ring doesn't bring you much luck either.

But that kiss… it was really a game-changer. I had kissed many girls in my life. Starting with Tawni Hart at age seven. Yes, I did say seven. Even into deeper kisses I had experienced, they were just for enjoyment. But that kiss Sonny and I shared tonight… it was so… passionate, you know? Even in front of millions of people. All that pressure on you. And how could you do a kiss justice when people had been anticipating it for God knows how long? None of it mattered. It was just me and her.

So there were some pros and cons. And of course the kids… the present ones AND the expected. Twins… I had never lived through ONE child, let alone 8 at once. Maybe we'd have a TV show called Sonny and Chad plus Eight. Well… the title could use some help.

Wait not eight children… four. Six? I started counting out children using my fingers, trying to recognize them from my memory. Four, I believe. With two more on the way. Okay, that's fine. Better than eight at least.

So my opinion about this place is still very much undetermined. For now, I'm just exploring my surroundings.

The room is blue, spacious, and probably something pulled out of a magazine, which is reasonable. I kind of pictured myself ending up in an apartment, travelling from place to place all the time. I'm sure a house was almost essential for a family though. And really, if you add Sonny to the equation, I bet she was on this side. I figured the deal was she could get a house as long as I was in charge with interior.

To the side of me, there's a crystal side table that looks very nice, yet somewhat un-child-friendly in my mind. I found myself chuckling when I saw what was framed on the table. An autographed photo of myself, to Sonny. I even recalled the event: I tried to make the Prop House my second meditation room. Really, I didn't need one. But anything to tick Little Miss Sunshine and the Funny Hut off was satisfying enough. Plus, she looks cute when she's mad. Stupid cute.

I didn't even realize that Sonny had snuck into the covers and was cuddling with me. She was shivering. Whether or not she was awake, she didn't make a sound. Naturally, I wrapped my arms around her. That's when I decided that I might like it here. Maybe.

~.~.~

A week in this parallel universe, and I have to say, I've tried various times to get out of here. Pinching myself and banging my head against the wall when no one else would see me. But not because I hated it here. I absolutely LOVED it (savor the moment, because Chad Dylan Cooper rarely says that). The only reason why I wanted to get out so bad is because what if I got too comfortable here? Then the real world would be a huge disappointment, and really, that was the last thing I needed.

According to the calendar, it's been a week. And even with my love for sleep, I seriously doubt I can sleep for a whole week.

I woke up in my bed, my eyes almost immediately closing at the sudden rush of Californian sunlight spilling through the window. My eyes quickly adjust though, and I know the drill. I look to my side and chuckle to see my wife facing me, looking all quiet and innocent. Asleep… at least that's what you'd think.

Sonny was a fair actress, but I could tell she was just as awake as I was. Now all I had to be certain of was timing…

When my instincts told me it was about time, I wrapped my arms around her waist suddenly, in a strong embrace. She immediately started giggling as she tried to struggle out. After a few moments of us two laughing, she realized that I wasn't going to weaken my arms and seemed to give up. "Okay, fine, you win."

I chuckled, "What can you expect from your hot husband Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Having to make breakfast every morning because my 'hot husband'," she used her fingers as air quotes, "Is too lazy to get up in the mornings." With that, she took one hand and messed up my hair. She knew I couldn't stand it, so I immediately went up to fix it… and that's when she got free.

"This isn't over yet," I pointed out, gesturing at us two and our trapping game in the mornings. "And I've made breakfast, like, twice this week!"

"One and a half," she corrected me. I, of course, was puzzled, because I don't know how you can make just half of a breakfast. "I had to help."

I sighed. "Well, you may have HELPED but…"

"But I still made breakfast, in a sort of way," she pointed out.

"What are you hinting at?"

"Nothing."

In women talk, this means SOMETHING. Obviously. Have you ever asked a girl 'What's wrong?' and they say nothing? It's ALWAYS something. "Fine, I'll make breakfast."

She smiled, obviously proud of her victory. "Good."

"Good," I grinned back.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good!" I concluded, then added, "But don't expect me to give in THAT easily every day. I'm not a morning person."

"No duh," she laughed, then kissed me on the cheek before we got out of bed.

I mentally check 'waking up' off the daily agenda. It was a Saturday, meaning that we all had the day off. Even the kids' acting lessons were about an hour shorter than usual, giving the whole family flexibility. This meant everybody sleep in and get as much rest as you can. I looked at the clock. It was currently 11:53.

Dylan and Holly were already fighting over who won the race in Mario Cart (though from the screaming I heard and the sounds of the television, Dylan clearly won), so it was just a matter of time until Chaz woke up. As for Alice, the girl sleeps like it's her job. A characteristic received from her father, no doubt.

I walked down the hall, very pleased with myself. I had finally learned where everything was, which rooms were which, and how to navigate my way. The house was no longer the confusing maze that perplexed my mind. Everything came naturally.

I stepped into the kitchen, looked around, and sighed.

I'll admit it. I'm not the best cook in the world. Cooking wasn't one of my talents. I was made to act, not chuck bags of flour here and there and ice cakes in a bakery **(A/N: "Yes, because I'm sure the arena will be full of bags, full of flour that I can chuck at people." Anyone know who I'm talking about? From a certain book series?)**. So I whip up the simplest thing I know, scrambled eggs and bacon. Even better, I washed some strawberries and grapes, put it in a large painted bowl, and placed in smack-dab in the center of the round table, so it looked like I made an effort for some sort of display. I quickly placed the meal on six plates and filled some glasses with orange juice. Remembering last minute, I put a ketchup bottle on the table. "Breakfast is ready!"

It's a matter of minutes until the family comes down and sees what I've prepared: the same thing I've prepared for the last two (or one-and-a-half, according to Sonny) breakfasts I made this week. Luckily, our family likes scrambled eggs, except for Chaz. But he's very fond of bacon, so it's a win-win.

The meal is nothing special, though it's very enjoyable. A seemingly peaceful breakfast (well, brunch or lunch, considering it was about noon) on a nice Saturday morning (or afternoon… same thing).

Chaz was munching on his bacon, who had secretly dumped all his eggs on Holly's plate, but Holly hadn't realized it yet. "This is really good bacon, Dad."

"Thanks," I grinned at the little sport. I felt pretty good inside, even though I knew the compliment was close to nothing… again, Chaz was very fond of bacon. Throw it in front of him and it'll be gone within a few minutes. To think this was so distinct that I learned this about him in less than a week.

"It's very good, Chad," Sonny said to me, while trying to feed Alice a spoonful of scrambled eggs. "Two-and-a-half this week. I reckon that's a record."

"Psh… hey, maybe next week I'll do it three times," I replied. The children ooh and ahh as if this were something completely out of the blue. Which it probably was, but hey, as Chad Dylan Cooper, I don't make breakfast EVERY SINGLE DAY.

"Maybe," Sonny laughed. "I'm happy you remembered the ketchup though." I watched as Sonny took the ketchup and squirted some on her eggs. I watched her eat it, still puzzled as to why she enjoyed it anyways. Don't get me wrong, I love eggs, and I love ketchup. But not together.

Of course, living and being around the Randoms so much has only made me even more comfortable around them. I know I should feel like I'm losing my mind, but I feel perfectly normal. Desensitized, some may say, but I'm perfectly fine.

"They're so bouncy!" Alice grabs a handful in her hand from her plate that she can barely reach, then smacks it back down just so it could 'bounce' less than an inch off the plate. If you could call it bouncing… my eggs aren't THAT bad, okay?

Smirking, Holly decided to try this out. "Hm…" she mused as she got some eggs on her fork. Then she flicked it across the table… right on Dylan's face. "It works!" she beamed as Dylan expressed anger and annoyance in his face.

"Tsk. Holly, I thought you'd be smarter than that," Dylan said back. "Everybody knows that bacon travels way farther. Hurts more too." With that said, he chucked a handful of bacon bits across the table, missing Holly's face completely, hitting Chad smack dab on the nose.

This was when he grabbed a half-eaten strawberry and turned to Holly who was right next to him, so there was no way he could exactly miss her face.

She seemed shocked. "Why'd you do that? Dylan hit you, not me!"

"Well, if you didn't hit him, maybe he wouldn't have thrown bacon bits at me!" Chaz replied. "You started it."

"Nu-uh," Holly said, acting much younger than she really was. "Alice totally started it. I just did an experiment."

"Word twister…" Dylan mumbled, still wiping his face with a napkin to make sure there was absolutely no sign of egg.

"Hey, Alice started it," Holly said again, to make sure her point was clarified. "And because—"

But before she could finish her sentence, Sonny spoke up. "Actually, it's DADDY'S fault, because he made this breakfast." She let out a slight smirk, teasing me so bad.

"Well, if you didn't MAKE me make breakfast, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation," I chuckled.

"I didn't make you do this," she shot back, jokingly.

"But you implied it!" I make my voice a little louder, not in a mad way, but dramatic.

She just scoffed at this. "That doesn't mean I said yes."

"That doesn't mean you said no," I answered in a fake-smug way. Naturally, that statement only gave me a flying grape towards my head. I heard everyone else laugh, and really it was probably hilarious, but I did my best to keep my face challenging. "It's on, Munroe."

At first, she seemed a little surprised that I called her by her former last name, but she still continued laughing, even after I threw pieces of scrambled egg in her hair. It was only a matter of time until Alice stood up on the chair and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!". Before I knew it, everybody was out of their chairs using plates as protection from flying bacon strips, egg chunks, strawberries and grapes. It may have not been the most responsible thing to do as a parent, but it was sure a lot of fun. And judging from the kids' screams and laughs, I'm guessing they had the time of their lives too.

After throwing a couple grapes in Sonny's general direction, it got serious when she reached for the squeezable ketchup. My mouth dropped, and the whole world seemed to freeze for a moment. "You wouldn't."

All she did was grin, "Try me."

I booked it to the refrigerator, desperate for something that could outrank her ketchup, or at least be of use for a certain period of time. The second I saw it, I grabbed the whipped cream. "Eat this, Munroe!" I yelled, and sprayed it in her face which was rather close to me, getting her right in the lips.

The whipped cream ran out right then. Just my luck, right? So here I am in the corner, defenseless against the mighty ketchup bottle. She raised the bottle threateningly. Then… then…

I don't realize how close our faces are until I taste whipped cream. Our lips moved vigorously against each other as we pulled each other closer. Though the kids have probably seen us kiss, this was just a little bit too different for them to comprehend… and I still hoped that they didn't see what we were doing. We weren't exactly being model parents.

Everything's going great when all of a sudden, Sonny pushes me away and screams in a way that makes the whole world seem to stop. I can hear it in her voice that she's not in pain. The scream is more of a shock, it has a twinge of excitement but is a little bit skeptical, like she's trying to make sense of what has happened. Once she gets a good idea, I hear her mumble quietly, "Oh my God… it's…" but she doesn't finish her sentence. I can't seem to say anything, because I've already predicted. After a few moments, she confirms my suspicions.

"My water broke."

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**So, as you can tell, the story is getting closer and closer to the end… eep, I can't wait to see what happens next! I only say this, because I really don't have that much of a plan yet, so I guess the conclusion will be a mystery for both of us!**_

_**Again, thank you so much for reading! It really means a lot to me when you guys review, even after the show has been cancelled. (R.I.P Sonny With A Chance.) I'm amazed that I still get reviews! *hugs***_

_**And also, apologies that I haven't been updating. Schoolwork has been hard this year… I had so much more time last year to write up pages and pages of stuff, and now… sigh. So I'm sorry. I'm trying to do better though! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but I wanna take my time. The next chapter is very crucial and I don't want to rush it!**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you soon! :D**_


	10. I Don't Belong Here

**Thanksgiving. Break. That's all I have to say. I extremely grateful that I have the chance to update now. Here, I have like a week to myself purely just to update stories and hang out with friends. Ahh… I'm so happy.**

**Sorry, it's taken me more than a month to update, I completely apologize! But, I wanted to save this chapter for when I had more time because this is a crucial chapter, and I didn't want to rush it! So, without further adieu, here's the next chapter!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

Chad's POV

Oh. My. God.

Don't think I don't know what it means. I mean, I'm a guy who has been in Hollywood for quite a while now, and you can't even imagine how many movies have pregnant women with their water breaking. Yet somehow, this event was even more dramatic than that. And because I'm only a 17-year-old guy, and I've never been through this process once, what the hell was I supposed to do?

"It's finally happening… it's finally happening!" Sonny's voice was excited and anxious. Like she had been expecting this her whole life. "Omigod, omigod, omigod…" She tried to calm herself down. I didn't interrupt her, because I needed much time myself.

My brain was scattered. I hadn't the first idea what to do. Well, logically, it'd be a good idea to get Sonny to the hospital as fast and soon as possible, right? Hell, what else would I do? But the kids, and everything, and the twins, and the being 17, and… and…

My whole life was right in front of me. The excitement, the stress, the love…

"Sonny, get in the car, okay? The sooner the better," I said. I saw my wife nod as she slowly made her way around the mess of the kitchen, then quickly out of the room.

I immediately grabbed my cell and dialed the number I had to learn and practically lived on for the time I was here. She was the only one I trusted enough to do so. "Hello?" a voice on the other line asked.

"Zora," my voice was urgent. "Sonny's water broke."

There was suddenly that scream of excitement that teenage girls do when good news is brought to them. "The twins are coming! The twins are coming!" I could hear her tell someone else, probably Wesley. "Okay, Chad, Chad… take her to the hospital immediately… um…"

"You think I didn't realize I had to do that?" I asked sarcastically, and although this was no time for sarcasm, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, what do you expect?

She completely ignored it. "I'll be over ASAP! I need to tweet it, FB it… ohhh…!" she squealed. "I'm guessing someone needs to watch the kids, huh?"

"You have a spare key, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Okay," I said a little more steadily. "I'm trusting you, okay?"

"Don't worry, Chad. Just go, I'll be there in a minute and everything will be okay. I'll text you when I get there. I'll call Tawn too."

I still wasn't used to calling Tawni by her nickname. "You go do that. I gotta go. Bye!" I hung up and jerkily put my cell in my back pocket, ready to drive Sonny to the hospital. "Hey kids," I said very quickly, as calming as possible, though it probably didn't come across as that. "You are going to stay here, and Auntie Zora or Uncle Wesley will come, okay?"

I didn't even bother to look at their faces, but I could imagine that they were pretty stunned or excited or something of the sort. I don't expect them to know exactly when it means when their mom's water is breaking. I heard Alice say "Okayyyy!" behind me along with some innocent little giggles.

I basically ran out of the room (those hours on the treadmill paid off) and got into the family car, my own black Mercedes I had as a teen which seemed to still be in pristine condition. "How you feelin' babe?" I heard Sonny say.

I chuckled at this as I drove out of the garage and down the driveway. You'd think I'd be the one asking her. At least Sonny can still joke around at the most serious situations. "I'm fine. The real question is how are you feeling?"

"I bet I'm calmer than you are."

"Well, I'm going to be a father," I said as I punched in the address of the local hospital into the GPS. "Of course I'm a little nervous."

She just laughed. "You already are one, Sherlock. Haha, seriously, are you okay? You're acting exactly how you were when we had Holly." Then she sighed, "I'm pretty excited too. Our first twins. Every time I do this I get butterflies…"

I barely heard her comment, because she had pointed it out. Her words echoed in my mind… You're acting exactly how you were when we had Holly. My first child. I wasn't even there for our first child. Not the second, not the third, not the fourth… it seemed like I had just skipped them and came for number 5 and 6. What kind of father does that?

Then, I thought about everything else I had missed. Obviously the start of all of this began with a relationship. And what good is a relationship without the slightest bit of friendship? When did this start? What about our first date? Our first kiss? Yes, what was our REAL first kiss like? Alone, or in front of millions of people like the other night? What about our wedding? When we moved in together? Anniversaries? Honeymoons?

It only occurs to me now that I haven't lived almost half my life with her. How much I've missed out, because of something I had no control over. (I mean, I can't just say 'I wanna be 30 years old' and expect that to happen.)

I realized that through all this thinking I was unconsciously following every GPS direction (thank God, if I didn't, then where would we be?). Sonny let out almost a small grunt. "They're kicking," she said, as calmly as she could. "It's almost time, it's almost time…"

"We'll be there soon," I promised. "We should've been more prepared. When did the doctor say they were going to come?"

"About two days ago," she said. "I didn't worry, but I knew it would come soon, I guess. It just came in an interesting moment…"

What other mother could say 'My water broke while I was in the middle of a food fight with my husband and 4 kids'?

"Yes," I agreed. "Just hang on, hang on, everything will be alright."

I tried to make it sound like I was assuring her, but I guess deep down inside, I was just assuring will be alright, I've technically been through this about 4 times already, it'll be fine and okay and just dandy and… and… But then, there was always that voice in my mind that said, You weren't there the first four times.

And the truth was I wasn't there for anything really.

I parked to the closest available parking spot (which luckily, was somewhat close to the building… the hospital seemed pretty empty, even for a Saturday). "Omigod, omigod…" Sonny breathed. This was getting serious. The sooner the babies were going to come out.

I booked it out of the car and rushed in with my wife. I got through the revolving door and all, and quickly informed the blonde clerk who sat behind the front desk at the front of the building about our situation while trying to catch my breath.

"My wife's… water broke… need help fast," I said.

Her blue eyes widened, and she looked like she was about to cry of excitement that would run her overly done mascara. "You're Chad Dylan Cooper."

I stared at her with the Captain Duh expression on my face. Not meaning to be rude, but seriously, my wife was to go into labor and it occurs to her now that I'm a celebrity. This is Hollywood, celebrities are crawling everywhere. Especially here if they do plastic surgery. "Yes, yes, it's me."

"That means your wife is Allison 'Sonny' Munroe Cooper then?" she seemed to recollect herself. She carefully studied her. "They've been expecting you," she said with a smile.

Sonny smiled back, but was interrupted by a set of moans. "Oh my… please hurry… coming out soon… I can feel it."

"Yes, yes," I said. "Take her to the nearest room?"

She widened her eyes again in shock. "No sir, I'm just a secretary…" she said while pressing some buttons on a screen that resembled some sort of iPad or something. "But I just called Dr. Stone and he'll be right down the second room to the right," she pointed down a white hall on the left side of the large room that seemed endless (in contrast to the lobby itself which looked very modern with neutral and calming colors of brown, crème, and green). "I suppose you can get ready, you've gone through this procedure before?"

Sonny just nodded and bit her lip down hard, probably holding a scream. She rushed as quickly as she could across the lobby to the room, one hand on her stomach, the other to catch herself if she tripped on furniture. I was about to follow her when the blonde said, "Sir, you can't go in there."

I stopped and looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"We don't allow others inside the hospital room until the child is out," she explained. "Unless by further request of the mother. And even so, you'll need to be tested for any diseases or germs that can possibly harm the baby. Or in your case, babies."

"I am her HUSBAND," I said, firmly. "I'm not sick, I'm perfectly fine. I just want to see my children being born."

"I understand, Mr. Cooper, but frankly, you don't meet the requirements."

"She's gone through this process four times, she needs me there," I urged. "I'm not sick, I'll wash my hands, my face, I'll take a shower if I have to, but I need to see my children being born."

She started again, "I understand, Mr. Cooper—"

"No, you don't understand," I said, clenching my teeth. "I wasn't able to see the first four times all my children were born, and it wasn't by choice. I can't believe I missed out, and if I could change it, I would. But now, you're telling me, when I'm right here, that you won't let a father see his own children right at birth."

The blonde was speechless. Of course, no patient usually talked to her like this. See, if I were an average guy, I would probably freak out at her. But because I'm not a normal guy, because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and because my 5th and 6th child were about to be born, you could've said I opened up the Gates of Hell.

"I don't give a damnabout these stupid rules. I am a father who just wants to be one of the first to hold his precious daughters," I stared at her right in the eye.

She sighed and stood up from her chair behind the desk. "You're such a dedicated father. My dad left us when I was two weeks old…" I didn't want her whole life story, but I couldn't help but feel bad for her. She grabbed a card that resembled a key to a hotel room that you slip in the little slit above the handle which was attached to a necklace. "Show this to them and you'll get in."

I stared at her gratefully. "God, thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." I put it around my neck and started darting across the room, dodging the couches, chairs, tables, and patients and I finally entered the white hall. Luckily we only had to go to the second one on the right. There could've been one-hundred rooms in that hall of infinity.

When I entered the room, I saw that Sonny was already laying face-up on the bed-type thing (I think it's a cot?) with one of those hospital dresses on, her regular clothes tossed to the side of her, and her legs open. I rushed to her side and take her hand while she screamed.

Dr. Stone was on examining her opened legs, "You can do it Sonny, push, push…" he said encouragingly.

Sonny let out another scream again and squeezed my hand harder and harder. "I got you, Sonny, everything will be okay… you're doing great."

More screaming, more pushing, more encouragement.

"Sonny, everything will be okay," I promised. "Everything will be okay, just push… push… you can do it, Sonny. The fifth time… just the fifth time…" I squeezed her hand harder. "I love you so much, so much." With that statement, I could see a faint smile come on her lips, before she started screaming again.

About 20 minutes later, the doctor suddenly pushed up his rectangular black glasses and smiled excitedly. "Stop pushing. It's crowning! It's crowning!"

This allowed Sonny to catch her breath, somewhat. "Just one more to go… one more…" I could tell that Sonny was in distress. Her screams were now muffled, as she tried to hide them. From the looks of all the blood, it seemed just utterly painful.

The doctor wrapped up a blood dripped thing in some sort of fabric (it was so fast, I couldn't exactly take notes) and handed it to another nurse real quick, who murmured something to her as she disappeared into the other room, then he took a seat at Sonny's legs again and began the same process.

Somehow, it went faster this time. And finally, the suspense was done. It was all over.

"Oh God Chad… you did come," Sonny breathed. "I was getting worried."

"Sonny, I wouldn't miss it for the world," I smiled.

She sighed in relief. "I hope you realize I wasn't going to do it without you."

I chuckled at this. "It didn't look like you had a choice… but you did it, sweetie."

"For the fifth and sixth time. And last…" she laughed.

"It's all over, okay?" I kissed her on the forehead.

A few moments later, the doctor came out again with two babies wrapped up in pink blankets and placed them into Sonny's motherly arms. "They're gorgeous," she smiled.

I looked into her arms and saw two pairs of big, wide brown eyes stare up at me. "They look exactly like you," I stared in awe.

"Brown hair, brown eyes… that's it. They're perfect features, that's you."

"Awe… stop it…"

"I'll leave you all alone," Dr. Stone's voice made our necks snap up. "Congratulations again."

Sonny smiled and sweetly said, "Thank you for everything."

"Thanks," I managed to grin.

He quickly left the room, and we had the moment all to ourselves to live in.

"So… what should we name them?" I asked.

"One of them will be Mackenzie," she said promptly. "The TV role that got our future going."

"I like it," I chuckled. "And this one," I picked up the girl closest to me, "will be named Summer… because it reminds me of Sonny?"

"I like it," she approved.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

I grinned again. "When can we take them home?"

"Maybe a few days. It'll be soon, I hope," she laughed. "Ah… I'm just so happy."

Silence. A few knowing nods, seeing the babies' first laughs and smiles. I look at Summer, and she looks so much like Sonny. She smiled for me, and every time she blinked, her eyes seemed to flutter to innocently, like she was dreaming. I touched her fine brown hair, so light and soft. Just the magic of holding her… even being Chad Dylan Cooper I had to admit it was amazing. Now I could see Sonny and my motivation to have 6 kids.

Sonny brought up conversation again, "Sing for them."

I'm shocked by this order. "What?"

"Sing. Any song," she clarified. "You did it for Holly, and Dylan, and Chaz, and Alice…" she laughed lightly again. "And don't say you can't, you've impressed your shower head enough times. And, I still remember our wedding."

The remark is just enough to make me feel dark inside, of how much I've missed out, but I don't let me get that down. I wracked my brain trying to think of some song that I knew. I finally settled on one that I figured would be okay.

We'll do it all  
>Everything<br>On our own

We don't need  
>Anything<br>Or anyone

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>and just forget the world?<p>

I don't quite know  
>How to say<br>How I feel

Those three words  
>Are said too much<br>They're not enough

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>and just forget the world?<p>

Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden  
>that's bursting into life<p>

Let's waste time  
>Chasing cars<br>Around our heads

I need your grace  
>To remind me<br>To find my own

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>and just forget the world?<p>

Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden  
>that's bursting into life<p>

All that I am  
>All that I ever was<br>Is here in your perfect eyes,  
>they're all I can see<p>

I don't know where  
>Confused about how as well<br>Just know that these things  
>will never change for us at all<p>

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>and just forget the world?<p>

I finished by kissing them both on the forehead. "Beautiful, just beautiful," Sonny praised me. "Chasing Cars… by Snow Patrol. Just like Holly's lullaby."

~.~.~

Before I knew it, we were bidding goodbye to the twins until Monday. Zora, Wesley, Tawni, and Nico left right when we came home, which was late after the all the paperwork and the awing and everything. We thanked them, and invited them to stay, but they understood that we would need our time together. And frankly, I was tired.

Finally, the children were put to bed and Sonny was lying right beside me in the comfort of our own home, more exhausted than I was. "Amazing, isn't it?" she sighed.

"I know," I agreed. "You're good now, right?"

"Fantastic, just like old times," she smiled. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too, sweetheart," I kissed her quickly. "You need some sleep."

"I know… I know… good night, honey."

"Night, babe," I grinned one last time before I overwhelmed myself in thoughts.

Just like old times. Like our wedding. Just like Holly's lullaby. The magic of holding Summer in my arms, what was it like with Holly and Dylan and Chaz and Alice and… and… Everything echoed in my mind and it bothered me. Because I wasn't there to experience it. What good would it be if I never experienced it? What would I do? Live my whole life like this forever?

I closed my eyes. As much as I loved it here, I didn't want to be here. I didn't belong here.

But I didn't have a choice.

I kissed my beautiful wife on the forehead once again, the slowly drifted off to sleep.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Ta-da! Okay… well… this is the second to last chapter. Excited? I hope so. Super sorry for not updating as much, but I'm pretty happy about how this turned out even though I used a bunch of song lyrics. Usually I don't like doing that because it's just a matter of copy and paste and it fills up a bunch of room to the point where there's barely a story, but, I couldn't leave out any of the lyrics… I just thought they were so good, too good to leave out. It showed Chad's emotion.**

**Again, thanks for reading. Please review and remember, I appreciate it so much! Love you guys!**


	11. I'm Back, Baby!

_**I can't believe it. I seriously can't. I just finished up all my last minute homework before midnight. Oh joy, oh joy! And to celebrate this madness, I'm going to have myself a race against time to finish up this story before midnight… hm. Maybe I can do it.**_

_**Yes! Another update, right? Haha, I'm pretty happy too. Anyways, I better get started. Of course by the time I'll post this up, it'll already be done, and you'll be reading this… so… enjoy!**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_Chad's POV_

_Ah… Sundays. Sundays are always nice. And calm and peaceful. Even a guy like Chad Dylan Cooper has to enjoy these, I mean, c'mon, being off work and all. It's like Saturday, but a little more laidback. Maybe go to church, if that's what Sonny wants, but frankly, I'm pretty sure we're both exhausted. If I'm up for it, I'll get some of that Girl Dozer stuff on and impress Sonny, but that's as much entertainment that you can get on a Sunday._

_I kept my eyes closed as I stretched like every morning and said, "Good morning, Sunshine."_

_No answer. She always answers._

_Refusing to open my eyes (I mean, I like my sleep, I'd rather stay in that mode as long as possible than force myself awake) and said this a little louder. "Good morning, Sunshine!"_

_This time, I hear a knock at the door. Then a voice. But it's not Sonny's voice. Nor Holly's, or Dylan's, or Chaz's, or Alice's. It's the voice of the devil. The familiarity of it haunted me and immediately sent a shock through my body, which was enough to wake me up. "Chad! You better come out here in FULL UNIFORM ready to sell cookies right now!"_

_Then it hits me._

_It wasn't actually a Sunday._

_Okay, okay, well not just that, but…_

_Oh. My. God._

_ I'm back. I'm 17 again. I'm… I'm normal! I'm my own beautiful, handsome, player, bad boy self again! I don't have kids! I'm free! I'm not related to the Randoms, I don't have to be nice to them, I'm just plain old normal again! I'm me. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, currently the hottest bachelor in Hollywood, I'm…_

_Going to have to celebrate later. My job's at stake._

_"Coming, Dakota!" I groaned. "Give me a few more minutes!" Of course I couldn't leave it there, I needed some kiss-butt reason. "You know people as beautiful as us; we just need a little more prep time!"_

_Her voice comes across now as sickeningly sweet, and I am not fooled, but luckily it does make some time for me. "Okay then Chad, but please hurry, because that Zora freak is selling cookies like there's no tomorrow, and if I don't win, I'm gonna -!"_

_I blocked out her words and hurriedly undressed myself and redressed myself in the pink costume with the matching shoes, sash and all that jazz. I had never felt so childish. Me, Chad Dylan Cooper, just woke up from a great dream so he could dress up in a ridiculous outfit and help the devil sell cookies that are probably poisonous anyways. Great._

_While in shock, a million images started running through my head. The whole week, so it was really all just a dream? But it felt so real. I even tried pinching myself and everything. All of Zora's torture with her stupid shopping and her stupid spray, the award ceremony, the kiss, the twins, the everything… was all fake? Sonny saying that she loved me, the kissing, the romance, us being married and having a family, was all a lie? A figment of my imagination? Holding Summer in my arms and singing to her… it all was fake. Non-existent._

_How stupid of me. Thinking that it could be real. How I didn't mind being nice to the Randoms for a change and being friends with them. Psh… I guess I should just move on and focus on selling cookies. Maybe this wasn't the real future, but hey, one step at a time. Let's save my job first._

_I stumbled out of my dressing room trying to look as professional as possible, which I succeeded somewhat. In such a hurry, I didn't realize that I had taken the box of cookies Dakota made me buy against my will. Too late to put them in the dressing room, so I just took them with me. Maybe I'd put it on a cafeteria table before we started selling, and someone would take it. My hair was a little messed up, and as Chad Dylan Cooper it is NOT acceptable, but as of this moment, my job was my priority. Little Miss Devil didn't seem to notice._

_"You look nice," she said, while straightening my fake purple cast. "That should do it. Here's a Sharpie too."_

_"A Sharpie? For what?"_

_"Autographs, of course," she replied. "You think these people are going to pay for these pathetic things of dough? Bleh. The only reason why I've sold some is that I've put people's jobs on the line. Every single person bought at least one box."_

_What an evil little business woman. Clever, but extremely evil._

_"Got it," I said, while stuffing the black marker in my pocket._

_"But that's our back-up plan, don't pull it out right when we get there… We're going to milk this, Chad," she said. "Now let's get going."_

_I followed her and her wagon of mini-cookie box towers to the side entrance of the studio (near the cafeteria where I chucked the cookies), which I had to admit was smart, considering all the workers passed there at some point in the day, and tours started and ended at that spot (in case any tourists want to see their favorite TV show at work… Mackenzie Falls, Wednesdays at 8/7 Central… okay, back to the story). Unfortunately, when we got out there, we realized that Dakota wasn't the only one with the brilliant idea._

_"What'cha doin' over there, punk?" Dakota snorted at their stand of pink balloons and neatly stacked boxes of cookies._

_"Selling cookies," Weird Girl replied shortly. "What's it to you?"_

_"Chad," she stared at me and pointed to the fold-up table. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do fold-up tables. But, I decided to make this a teensy, weensy exception. As I set it up, Dakota continued conversation with Weird Girl (or Britney Spears, if you will… although unlike my dream, she resembles a vicious mouse right now), "We're going to outsell you."_

_"Doubt it," she said back. "I have Sonny with me."_

_"But I have Chad."_

_"Pooper's not going to be much help."_

_"We have hugs," Dakota stuck out her tongue._

_"We have balloons," she said._

_"We have free donuts," Dakota argued._

_She looked confused. "Donuts? You idiot! You're not going to make a profit."_

_Dakota smirked. "It's not about the profit. It's about taking you DOWN, sister!"_

_"Bring it!"_

_"Oh, someone better hold me back!"_

_"WHOA! Dakota… Zora…" I interrupted them, breaking up their fight (which could be very ugly, so I believe that I was a bit of a hero at that moment). "Where's Sonny?"_

_They both stared at me like I was an idiot. Zora's face was too familiar. The face when I said that I wanted a blue tie. (And I am not an idiot, I'll have you know that I probably have the least amount of idiocy in the WORLD, thank you very much.) "Why do YOU care?" Dakota asked, obviously annoyed._

_"Wait, hold up," Zora said suspiciously, ignoring my question entirely. "You said my name. You never say my name."_

_Oops. I guess that dream had quite an effect on me. "What?" I asked, playing dumb. "Me? Remembering YOUR name? Please, don't flatter yourself."_

_"Cooper, you're many things, but you aren't stupid. You said my name and you know it," she smirked. "Might as well get used to it when Sonny and you are married."_

_Wait, what? "Pfft. Sonny and I aren't getting married," I scoffed._

_"Well, at least you wanna be. Cooper, please, you fell for the, like, second day she came to the studio."_

_"Did not."_

_"Musical chairs ring a bell?" she smirked again._

_Whoa. Déjà vu._

_Seeing that I had no response to this, she went on. "If you must know EVERYTHING, Sonny is in her dressing room getting ready. Go to her, Lover Boy."_

_I didn't need to be told twice, or look at Dakota's horrible expression to this little conversation exchange (at least, that's what I'd imagine, but who knows?). But I didn't want to be THAT obvious, so I stuck around for a little while to catch some conversation. Plus, I didn't need Zora and the devil to get in a fight so early in the day._

_I watched as Zora held up a jar of mostly five-dollar bills and some random coins. "I've been here for less than an hour without Sonny's help and I've made a fortune."_

_"Bullcrap. I've been working all day without Chad and I've gotten way more," she stuck out her tongue._

_"Well, that's unfair, because your dad owns the studio!"_

_"Exactly," she smirked._

_Soon, people started coming, noticing that their boring wall they had to walk past every day had been transformed into a cookie market. I just started walking, because by the looks of things now, it wasn't going to get physical any time soon. Not with all of these potential customers around._

_I started thinking, Why did I ask about Sonny anyways? Not that I cared about her or anything. Well, okay, I do care about her, but not in the way you think. We're frenemies, right? And the first part of frenemies is friend, so there. But really? I needed to see her. After the dream, everything was not so disoriented. I needed to make sure that everything was okay, that everything was truly normal. _

_Once I got there, I saw that the door was closed, but I resisted the temptation to knock or open or disturb anything. Because I could hear her. I heard Sonny, for the first time, sing. And I recognize the song instantly, even mid-way through it._

_"…_Before we get too old  
>Show me a garden<br>that's bursting into life

All that I am  
>All that I ever was<br>Is here in your perfect eyes,  
>they're all I can see<p>

I don't know where  
>Confused about how as well<br>Just know that these things  
>will never change for us at all<p>

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>and just forget the world?..."<p>

It's such a coincidence, I can't believe it. But it's only a coincidence. My previous plan to actually go in and disrupt everything has vanished. Just by her voice, the choice of song, and everything, I know that she's okay.

So I jogged back to the cookie stand before Sonny could catch me listening to her, and I saw that mostly everything was set up (a display much like Zora's), and at the moment, everyone was busy buying and selling cookies. Both girls seemed to be very successful without their celebrity sponsors, so I stayed watching behind a bush for a while. I would do as much as I could to stay away from _them_ as much as possible (even if Zora didn't exactly do anything, but if my dream was really the future, then her wrath is to come…).

"Chad?" a voice asked me from behind, which I had to admit, startled me for a second. But only a nano-second, because of course, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Sonny?" I questioned and turned around, then acted shocked to see her. But please, I knew she was coming. More or less. Possibly less, but I still knew it.

She lifted an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?"

"Well, I have to say that your outfit totally gives it away," she said while tugging on my hot pink sash. "But hey, we match," she laughed.

"You seem like you're in a good mood."

I looked at her outfit, which seemed appropriate for the event more or less. As in, the hot pink skirt was ridiculously short, which as a guy, I'm not complaining about. It didn't keep me from staring though. I barely heard her when she explained her happiness. "Well, yeah, I wanted to be a Blossom Scout, but I never actually did… so when Zora told me about her little cookie thing, I was thinking maybe I could help her and it'd be all fun and happy! But yeah, it's just—Chad… Chad?"

"Whoa, wait, what?" I snapped my head back up and stared at her face-to-face.

"Okay, I know the skirt is extremely short, but they only had the kid size uniforms ready and I couldn't get one in my size on time and— hold up." A smirk grew on her face. "You're checking me out, huh?"

"ME? Checking you out? Don't flatter yourself, Munroe." I hoped I sounded convincing. Of course, I am the greatest actor of our generation, so I totally sounded convincing. "And hey, even if I was checking you out, you check me out on a daily basis."

She gasped. "Not true!"

"How 'bout another comment on my 'sparkly' eyes, eh?"

"That comment's going to cost you," she challenged.

"Oh really?" I asked.

She crossed her arms. "We're going to outsell you, me and Zora."

"Good luck with that. Dakota and I have this one."

_"In your dreams," she looked at me, smugly._

_"Bring it, Munroe."_

_"It's on, Cooper."_

_And with that, we immediately went to our Blossom Scout Girl and supported our butts off._

_~.~.~_

_Down to the very last box, with my beautiful signature on it of course. The tourists had just come in, and were currently bidding for it. A regular $5 box of cookies with Chad Dylan Cooper's autograph on it? AND a hug? Priceless._

_I held megaphone now. "We're up to $50 now! C'mon people, let's kick it up a notch! I hear a… $55 dollars? YES! $55 for the beautiful lady in blue… anyone up for $60?"_

_And in the corner of my eye, I saw Sonny and Zora, their millions of boxes of cookies all getting stacked up in Zora's wagon, remaining unsold at $5 a box. They glared at me and Dakota, but hey, it was a good sign. It meant that WE were winning. I continued to advertise:_

_"C'mon guys! You know you want it, ah, you should just buy it. Buy it!"_

_"Hey. This is your conscience speaking to you. You wanna buy it. And pay extra."_

_"These cookies are so damn amazing, I just wanna buy them for myself!"_

_"AND SOLD! To the cute blonde in hot pink at $75. Now come give Chaddy some sugar!"_

_It took me a while to realize that by then, though the crowd was large, it had significantly gotten smaller. Probably because of our cookie sale slowly decreased box by box. But even so, I had a sneaking suspicion it was because of something else._

_Nothing to be afraid of, I'm sure. Sonny and Zora ultimately failed at sales. In an hour, they would admit to defeat as we both met in the cafeteria to see who the winner was (according to Dakota, at least). And my job would be as good as safe._

_~.~.~_

_Standing in the cafeteria with Dakota and her Blossom Scout leader, and kissing up as much as possible. Yeah. That's what I was doing. Waiting for the winner to be announced so I could curl up on the couch in my dressing room and enjoy being in my real world. Or even better, maybe I'd fall asleep again and continue the dream._

_At least I felt much more comfortable now. Dakota allowed me to change into a regular Mackenzie Falls suit. However, she insisted that I wear Mackenzie's Valentine's Day Uniform, which contained a pink shirt and tie to match this certain occasion._

_I watched as the leader took a look at our records of our cookie sales, a smile grew on her face. "Why! This is a new Blossom Scout RECORD! Beautifully done, Dakota."_

_"Thank you," she beamed in her fake-sweet voice she used when she wanted to get her way. "So do I get that prize now?"_

_"Maybe. If Zora doesn't arrive in five minutes, you'll be the number one cookie seller in Blossom Scout history!" she blabbed._

_There was more kissing up._

_One minute passed. Then two minutes. Then three. Then four._

_Four minutes and a half._

_Four minutes and three-fourths…_

_"Well, Dakota, you have obliterated the cookie selling record!" the leader said enthusiastically._

_Dakota fluttered her eyes. "What can I say? I have a gift."_

_"I am proud to say that Dakota Condor is the number one cookie seller in—"_

_"Notsofast, notsofast, notsofast!" a hurried voice interrupted, rushing in and stacking a clipboard on top of Dakota's._

_Another voice, with a smirk said, "We sold ALL of our cookies."_

_Zora and Sonny's smiles turned smug and triumphant. What, they actually did sell something? Britney, I mean Zora, must be joking! How surprised they will be when we tell them that we sold ALL of our cookies, and not for just regular price. Even though the competition wasn't how much money we raised, it was the number of boxes, we should get bonus points, right?_

_"Well, it's the craziest thing!" the leader said ecstatically, enough enthusiasm to make me curious and see their score. I did see some numbers, but she said the competition's results before I could actually read and comprehend anything. "It's a tie!" _

_"WE TIED?" Zora and Dakota said at EXACTLY the same time, looking like they were going to rip each other's heads off._

_Sonny must've really wanted Zora to win, because she proposed in a hurried voice. "Why? Can't we have some sort of sell-off or something?"_

_The leader looked almost apologetic. "That's impossible, there aren't any cookies left."_

_Then I saw it. The cookies that I had abandoned earlier on a table. I guess nobody took the box, which wasn't a huge surprise. I mean, it's like if you go to Disneyland and see a can of soda on a bench and go ahead and drink it… not that a knew from experience (well, give me a break, I was 5, and I was thirsty). It walked over to it and picked it up. "I have a box."_

_"YES!" Dakota started jumping up and down. "WE WIN!"_

_Zora disagreed quickly. "No, you didn't, it hasn't been sold yet."_

_"Yes!" Sonny agreed. Then she turned to me, with that sweet little smile of hers. "Chaddy, would you pretty please give me the cookies?"_

_"C'mon Chad, gimme the pretty cookies!" Zora said, with the clever voice that made me trust her in my dream._

_Dakota's devil voice piped up. "My daddy owns the studio, Chad," Dakota smiled. "So give ME the cookies."_

_"No, give them to me!" Sonny reached her hands out._

_"Gimme!" Zora said._

_"GIVE ME MY COOKIES NOW OR MY DADDY WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR JOB!" Dakota screamed._

_They all circled around me like vultures would a mouse. It was quite terrifying really, and I had to think quick. "NO!" I yelled. "No one gets the cookies!" I ripped off the top of the box and ripped the opening and quickly chomped and forced the bland cookies down my throat. But, one piece got stuck. I started coughing to get it out, but I just couldn't._

_"Chad!"_

_Then it was suddenly a blur. Someone came up from behind me and gave me the Heimlich, and I felt the cookie go up my throat, a very unpleasant feeling. But it did finally come out. "Blech! Stupid cookie."_

_"Sonny!" the leader said, surprised. "So you DO know how to perform the Heimlich on a choking patient!" She then, in a quick, fluid motion, ripped off Dakota's pink sash and put it on Sonny. "You, Sonny Munroe, are an official Blossom Scout."_

_Okay… so that was odd. Maybe this was still a part of the dream? I wasn't willing to pinch myself though. So much for that theory. Maybe I'm hallucinating from the poisonous cookies. Ugh. Stupid cookies._

_"But what about me?" Dakota asked, shocked that she got her sash taken away from her._

_The leader's face turned stern. "You, Dakota Condor, do not threaten people by taking away their jobs. It is not like a Blossom Scout. And you will NEVER BE A BLOSSOM SCOUT!" she snapped._

_Whoa, this was dramatic. __Mackenzie Falls__ worthy, to be exact. Not wanting to get in a cat fight, I quietly exited the room without another word._

_~.~.~_

_After a few hours of regular rehearsals and resting, recovering from all that's happened, I decided to walk over to the Funny Hut to say 'you're welcome' for making my acting choking scene look extremely real, so I could help her get the Blossom Scout title. I figured it was the least I could do._

_On the way to their so-called prophouse though, I noticed Cloudy and Rainy carrying a box filled with familiar bottles, the stench being so dominant that I could probably smell it from a mile away. Chocolate. Jewelry. Pink stuff. Zac Efron's socks._

_"Sonny will fall in love with it. She always does…"_

_"Cloudy, Rainy!" I yelled, trying to catch up to them, and eventually I did pretty easily, because they were not exactly athletic. "What that you have there?"_

_"None of your business, Pooper," Cloudy retorted._

_"Ah, everything's my business, Rico," I said. "C'mon Rainy, will ya tell me?"_

_He raised an eyebrow. "It's Nico, Chip. We've known you for like 5 years? You should know us."_

_"Exactly," Rainy agreed. "I'm Grady, by the way."_

_"But remembering your names would take time and effort and interest…" I groaned._

_"Yet you remember Sonny's name?" Grady questioned._

_I didn't answer that. I just went on the with conversation. "So what do you guys have there?"_

_"If you must know EVERYTHING, it's Girldozer. We created a girl attracting cologne," Nico said, informatively._

_I smirked. "Hm… interesting that you guys have to use cologne to get girls, and not just be yourself and flirt like I do?"_

_"Shut up," Grady said. "We may not be as __pretty__ as you or whatever, but we've been getting girls all day."_

_"Yeah!" Nico supported him._

_"I even gave a girl my jacket AND got her number!" Grady smiled triumphantly, then continued on a more solemn note. "But I left it in the jacket."_

_Even though I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I had to say that I felt a little bad for these guys. So I made a deal with them. "Here's the deal. Give me a spritz of that stuff you have, and I'll give you some girl advice."_

_"You already get enough girls, Cooper," Nico glared at me._

_"Maybe, but you don't," I laughed. "So… how about it?"_

_Nico and Grady whispered amongst each other and tried to weigh the pros and cons. I was able to decipher a few words. "He already attracts enough girls." "But he's going to tell us his advice." "We can't trust him." "Just this once!" "He's the enemy!" "But—"_

_They looked at me in the eye and said at the exact same time, "Fine." Nico handed me a bottle and said, "Spritz away."_

_I sprayed it how I would usually would any other cologne, and I really didn't want much because I thought the scent reeked anyways, but I figured that I might want some if I wanted to impress Sonny a tiny bit while I said you're welcome, this was the way to go._

_I gave Grady the bottle back, and he replied a little too quickly, "Spill."_

_"Yeah, Chip. Tell us your advice. Man-to-man… to man."_

_I took a deep breath as I started. "Don't go after a million girls. Go after that one special girl, become what she needs, impress her, be nice. Be everything that she could possibly need or want. Girls like a man that's dedicated. And you'll be happier too."_

_I watched as their faces soaked in the information. Nico raised his eyebrow. "You're not nice, or dedicated, or even half of the things you said. Millions of girls flock you."_

_ "And do you see one of 'those girls' right now?" I chuckled. "Trust me, men. If you do that, there will come a time when you can get every girl in the world. But the one you want. And you never want to be in that position."_

_This left them with puzzled faces. I started walking again. "Think about it. I'll tell you another thing: I wish I knew it sooner."_

_But right before I was at the end of the hall, I heard Grady's voice. "Hey Chad!" he said to get my attention, which it worked, because I turned around. "Thanks."_

_I grinned, an actual grin. "No problem, guys. But this," I gestured to our little exchange, "Never happened. Got it?"_

_Nico chuckled that familiar low chuckle I had heard that morning when I maybe-ished passed out. "Got it. We hate you, Pooper."_

_I chuckled as I continued walking. "So long, Cloudy, Rainy."_

_I did finally get to the prop house, where I saw Sonny curled up on the couch in a blanket watching a movie and eating Blossom Scout cookies. The lights were somewhat darkened, so I may have frightened her slightly. "Hey."_

_She jumped up slightly. "Oh gosh, Chad, it's you."_

_I came over and sat next to her. "Whatcha watching?"_

_"Twilight," she replied promptly._

_I stared at her. "Really, Sonny? Really?"_

_"Yes really! It's so cute!" she argued._

_"Ugh, the graphics are horrible. I don't understand how you can put up with this crap."_

_"Pshh…" Sonny replied. "So why are you even here? Here to thank me for saving you life?"_

_"Actually, here to say you're welcome for the Blossom Scout title," I said smugly, a smirk growing on my face._

_Sonny scoffed. "That was so real. You were definitely choking."_

_"Nah, I'm just an amazing actor like that."_

_"Choking."_

_"Acting."_

_"Choking."_

_"Acting."_

_"Acting!"_

_"Choking."_

_"Gotcha," she grinned in victory. I groaned. She always did this to me._

_"Okay, fine, you win. Thank you," I said, chuckling._

_Sonny laughed. "You're welcome." She suddenly had her attention on me, her full attention, not divided for the cheesy vampire leaning in for a kiss. "You smell good, by the way. Like REALLY good."_

_She leaned closer. Dang, this Girldozer stuff really is a chick magnet. _

_"Thanks," I said again, chuckling more. "Nico and Grady let me use some."_

_"Really?" she seemed surprised, taking in another breath. "You bribed them?"_

_I shrugged. "Mm… something like that."_

_I didn't realize how close our faces were until I found that I could now feel her breath on my face… and I liked it. "That's… nice," she said, while leaning in more. I must've been leaning in too, because it was then when I noticed I had shifted spots from when I first sat down from the couch._

_It was time. Finally. Our lips, just inches apart, waiting to meet each other. I closed my eyes, continuing to lean in, and suddenly, I did feel something. Something hard. Bland. Kind of sugary. I flung my eyes opened and gagged in disgust after realizing what it was. "Stupid cookie," I groaned._

_She just laughed, pulling the cookie towards her and taking a bite. "What, did you think we were actually going to kiss?"_

_"Please," I rolled my eyes. "I was totally acting. Just to see if you'd actually do it."_

_She scoffed. "Sure."_

_"Are you implying that I like you?" I teased. "Perhaps you WANT me to like you?"_

_"That's ridiculous," she laughed again. "You said that you wanted to see if I would do it. Did that mean you were going to kiss me, if I would kiss you?"_

_I thought about this for a second. "Well, yes. I mean, let's face it, Munroe. You wanna kiss me."_

_"Not," she argued playfully._

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"Yeah."_

_"No."_

_"Heck to the yeah," I said. "But hey, until you're ready to tell yourself that you do indeed wanna kiss me, I'll be waiting."_

_The ends of Sonny's lips formed a sweet smile. "Really?"_

_"Definitely," I promised._

_She laughed again. "But until then, how 'bout a movie and some cookies?" she offered._

_I thought about this. "Sure. But only if I can pop in another movie, because I refuse to watch Twilight."_

_She sighed, but she eventually agreed. "Deal."_

_"Deal," I agreed. _

_So did I really visit the future? Maybe, maybe not. Think what you want. But I'm willing to say, as crazy as it sounds, it's a good chance I did. Or maybe I had a vision? I don't know. But either way…_

_I'm back, baby!_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**I'm almost finished. If I type this up fast, and get it posted, I'll be safe by 9 minutes.**_

_**Ahh! The final Chadpter. So what do you think? Cute? Too long? Bad? Good? Amazing? Haha, tell me what you think by clicking that beautiful blue button and leaving a review. I really appreciate all of you, new readers and those who have read my stuff since the very beginning. I love you guys all.**_

_**I'm sad that this is going to be over. I really enjoyed writing this. I guess I have way more stories to update though. I might consider making this a trilogy with future Sonny or Chad going into the past, but I don't know. What are your thoughts?**_

_**Anyways, love you all! Thank you so much for reading!**_

_**~XxSimplyAlicexX**_


End file.
